


Belewe

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blood and Gore, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Mental Anguish, Night Terrors, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él solo deseaba alejarse de todo a causa de sus propias razones. No parecía ser nada del otro mundo, sin embargo, el destino era como era, y lo que él quería no se le daría fácilmente. Aún más cuando su propia personalidad podría acarrearle más obstáculos de los que jamás él hubiera anhelado toparse.<br/>(Fanfic AU - Izuo~).<br/>Editado: 11/05/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Llegada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente esta historia se originó de una pesadilla que tuvo mi mamá y que luego me contó en medio de la madrugada, en donde después de imaginar una historia –en una versión más simple- con Shizuo e Izaya, terminé convirtiéndola en esto. También debo decir que estoy probando otra forma de escribir, así que esto será algo diferente a lo que redacto normalmente.  
> Otra cosa, los diálogos de los personajes estarán en “[…]”. Y la narración será llevada por el protagonista de turno si se da el caso de que eso cambie~.  
> Y sin más, espero que les guste esta historia.

Y aquí estoy yo.

Tomándome el tiempo de explicar las cosas.

No sé para qué me molesto en hacer esto cuando yo mismo sé que no puedo.

Nunca se me ha dado bien contar las cosas detalladamente, porque siempre que lo hago encuentro cosas que podrían molestarme y termino arrojando cosas. Y obviamente no hablo de groserías o palabras hirientes que podrían traumatizar a alguien de por vida. Bueno, si las digo, pero creo que cuando las personas las escuchan es de lo que menos se preocupan. Es más correcto decir que se espantan más con el objeto que sea que haya escogido para lanzarles.

Si, ese “lanzar”. 

De la acción en que tomas cualquier objeto y se lo arrojas a alguien que te cabrea.

Pero no hablemos de esto, realmente podría enfurecerme y querer arrojar alguna cosa…

Por eso haré el intento _sobrehumano_ de comenzar esta historia.

No es un chiste.

Como sea…

¿Dónde comienza esta historia?

¿Qué la desencadenó?

Recordarlo me fastidia…

Por ciertas circunstancias de las que no quiero hablar en este momento, me vi en la necesidad de escapar de la ciudad donde residía. Dejé las cosas que amaba. Corté el contacto con mi familia y amigos. Abandoné cada cosa que me ligaba a mi hogar solo para correr tan lejos como mis pies pudieran llevarme.

Hasta que cometí el error de detenerme en un pueblo llamado Camille.

Era un nombre bastante peculiar, tomando en cuenta que estábamos en Japón. De cualquier forma no era extraño encontrar esas cosas en pleno 2015, muchos ya usaban palabras extranjeras para nombrar sus ciudades en estos tiempos. En este caso, Camille si no mal recuerdo era un nombre francés. O eso me dijo ese maldito sujeto alguna vez.

Retornando a lo que nos interesa, me detuve en esa región solo para recuperar el aire en mis pulmones que mi alocada carrera había privado, encontrándome con que el lugar era bastante bonito y _tranquilo._ Era el sitio perfecto en el que podría quedarme sin pensar que alguien pudiera encontrarme.

Era un poco bullicioso como Ikebukuro, pero era lo bastante grande como para encontrar un sitio en donde hospedarme para alejarme de todas las miradas.

Sí.

Por una razón que desconocía todos a mi paso me miraban con una expresión que no podía leer.

¿Es que acaso tenía algo en la cara?  

¿Tal vez era mi ropa de bartender?

¿No había bares ahí o algo así?

No era como si yo fuera el único individuo que no perteneciera a aquella población. Se notaba a leguas que muchos otros habían llegado a ese pueblo para quedarse esa noche como yo. Entonces… ¿Por qué las miradas?

Realmente me estaban fastidiando mucho...

[ _Al parecer no eres de aquí. ¿Verdad~?_ ]

Alguien me habló desde la espalda, asustándome por un momento. Esa persona no había sido percibida por mí y eso me llamó bastante la atención. Estoy acostumbrado a los ataques por la espalda, ya que mucha gente me detesta y siempre intentan estúpidamente tomarme de sorpresa, por eso sentí que era extraño que alguien pudiera sorprenderme.

Era la primera vez que me pasaba.

[ _No. No lo soy. ¿Pasa algo con eso?_ ]

Dije con mala cara.

Lo siento, es mi forma usual de mirar aunque debo confesar que había otra razón por la que también me mostré así en ese momento. El hombre que estaba frente a mí sonreía de una forma que claramente me decía con esos filosos ojos que _él sabía algo que yo no_ y que por eso le divertía verme hacer el tonto ahí en medio de la plaza. Además había otra cosa que no me gustaba de lo que veía, pero no sabía qué era…

[ _Déjame adivinar. Eres de las personas que no ven los detalles a su alrededor. ¿No?_ ]

¿Lo ven?

Sabía que ese enano de abrigo me estaba diciendo idiota entre líneas.

Contuve mis deseos de golpearlo, la duda de saber por qué todos me miraran como si fuera la última Coca Cola del desierto me intrigaba tanto hasta el punto de hacerme conservar la calma.

[ _Ahorra saliva y dime por qué diablos todos me están mirando._ ]

Me harté, quería saber lo que pasaba y dejar a este idiota ahí con su sonrisa tonta de una vez. Pero creo que la forma en que lo dije o quizás la molestia en mi cara, consiguieron el efecto contrario. Él parecía más feliz al verme siendo estrangulado por mi impaciencia por alguna razón. Él era raro, los demás seres humanos en este punto ya hubieran huido.

[ _En el pueblo de Camille, el color azul trae mala suerte~. Tu ropa y tus lentes son de ese color, por eso todos te miran._ ]

 _[¿De verdad…?_ ]

Había escuchado que usar zapatos rojos era de mala suerte. Pero esto era aún más raro. ¿Desde cuándo el color azul era considerado de mala suerte? Era algo disparatado a mi parecer. Y lo que era peor, que esa fuera precisamente la razón por la que todos me estuvieran mirando.

[ _¿Solo por eso…? Es algo tonto._ ]

[ _Yo también pensé eso cuando llegué a trabajar aquí, pero tradiciones son tradiciones. No se pueden ir contra ellas, aún más cuando tienen mucho peso._ ]

¿Mucho peso?

¿Cómo diablos el pensar que el azul trae mala puede tener mucho peso?

¿Qué clase de personas pueden creer eso?

[ _Pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras aun sabiéndolo~._ ]

[ _Bien. Elijo la opción de ‘no me interesa’. Tch…_ ]

Ya tenía muchos problemas en mi vida como para preocuparme que el color del chaleco y lentes que llevaba fuera azul.

¿De verdad era necesario que lo tomara en serio?

No, por supuesto que no.

[ _Da la impresión que no tienes muchos amigos. ¿Verdad? ¿De dónde eres?_ ]

A pesar de que lo había tratado de una manera bastante grosera, él hombre de cabello negro seguía estando a lado mío mientras seguía sonriéndome. ¿Es que acaso no sentía el peligro cerca de mí? Si decía algo equivocado entonces yo le lanzaría algo y hasta ahí llegaría esa maldita existencia de él. 

Suspiré…

Necesitaba un trago.

Mi cansancio era tan grande que solo deseaba eso y una buena cama para dormir esa noche.

[ _Soy de la ciudad de Ikebukuro. Dijiste que trabajas aquí… ¿Hay algún bar aquí? ¿Son muy caros los hoteles?_ ]

Pregunté algo hastiado.

Ya eran las diez de la noche según mi reloj. Era demasiado tarde como para desear seguir mi estadía en la plaza.

[ _¿Ikebukuro? ¿De verdad…?_ ]

Él se me quedó viendo sorprendido hasta que retornó esa sonrisa a su cara.

[ _Si…_ ]

[ _Lo siento, es que me pareció curioso que vinieras desde tan lejos hasta este pueblo. Respondiendo a tus preguntas… Pues si hay algunos aquí, te puedo llevar a uno. Ah, y los hoteles de aquí son algo caros, pero hay excepciones. Por cierto, soy Orihara Izaya. ¿Cuál es tú nombre, hombre de mala suerte?_ ]

¿Hombre de mala suerte?

¿Ahora por qué dices eso?

Ni pienses que voy a hacer lo que quieres, Izaya.

[ _Son patrañas… Y soy Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿Además eres un guía o algo así?_ ]

[ _Debo decir que tu personalidad no va con tu nombre. Y digamos que soy algo así como un guía…_ ]

Contestó él mirando a los lados.

Realmente su actitud era sospechosa, pero era lo mejor que tenía para guiarme en este pueblo.

Quizás él solo quería que le pagaran por hacer de guía a esas horas.

Pensé yo.

[ _Bien. Llévame a ese bar o lo que sea._ ]

Dije notando que me volvía a mirar con asombro para comenzar a caminar.

[ _No esperaba que me pidieras eso~. Está bien. Te mostraré un buen lugar._ ]

Entonces él jaló mi brazo para que le siguiera el paso. Le di un último vistazo a la plaza concurrida antes de comenzar a seguir a este _guía nocturno_ hacia un bar en medio de la noche, olvidándome por completo que el color azul traía mala suerte.

000

En el trayecto, Izaya y yo no intercambiamos más palabras. Me pareció raro aun cuando apenas lo acababa de conocer, pero lo cierto era que yo podía casi apostar mi alma que Izaya no era una persona callada en realidad. Entonces… ¿Por qué él estaba tan callado de repente? No es que me asustara, no obstante me sentía incómodo.

Sí, me molestaba grandemente sentirme incómodo.

Era una sensación bastante nueva, ya que yo era una persona que no conocía otra cosa más que la furia.

Así que… ¡Di algo, maldición!

[ _Oh, ya llegamos~._ ]

Izaya volteó señalando la puerta de un edificio de quizás dos pisos con felicidad. Esa expresión me dio mala espina, pero no parecía que el lugar fuera sospechoso. Tenía el aspecto de los bares en los que trabajé en Ikebukuro de bartender en las noches. Por eso procedí a seguirlo a él hacia el interior sin preguntar nada.

Ya adentro, nos dirigimos hacia la barra en donde estaba un hombre con expresión amarga lavando unos vasos.

[ _Hola, Ben~._ ]

Saludó Izaya haciendo que el encargado malhumorado volteara hacia él. Al notar que yo estaba junto a Izaya, él observó a este con sorpresa para luego dejar lo que estaba haciendo para venir a atendernos.

[ _Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo está todo, Izaya?_ ]

Ben el bartender saludó cambiando su semblante por completo. Podía decir que este era otro sujeto desde mi perspectiva. Daba la impresión de que Izaya era alguien importante o algo así.

[ _Las cosas están bastantes movidas últimamente, pero nada que me quite el sueño._ ]

Izaya me miró indicándome que me sentara junto a él.

[ _En tu situación actual dudo que algo pueda hacerlo._ ]

Ben al decir esto me observó por unos segundos con duda.

¿Es por qué aún llevaba el chaleco y los lentes azules?

¡No jueguen conmigo!

¡No me los quitaré!

Tal vez debería agregar a mis características el ser terco…

[ _¿Van a beber algo?_ ]

Preguntó Ben sacándome de mi manifiesto de terquedad con mi forma de vestir.

[ _Quiero Whisky._ ]

Pedí algo fuerte para quitarme el mal humor.

[ _Yo no quiero nada. No puedo beber~._ ]

Imaginé que él no querría beber nada si supuestamente era un guía, era probable que tuviera que levantarse temprano y estábamos a mitad de semana para que alguien que trabajara se pusiera a beber alcohol.

Por mi parte, estoy seguro que solo me alcanzaría para beber un solo vaso de Whisky. Desde mi puesto podía ver los precios de los tragos que solo me hacían palidecer a medida que iba bajando con la lectura. Pero eso no importaba, al menos tendría un trago. Al beberlo sentí como cada tensión en mi cabeza bajaba lentamente, aunque el efecto sería aún mejor si tuviera la botella completa para mí.

Para mi desgracia, eso no iba a pasar.

Así que en vez de tomarme mi bebida rápidamente como siempre hacia, decidí que era mejor darme el tiempo para apartar cada cosa que tuviera en mi mente.

Casa.

Departamento.

Mis escasos amigos.

Mis padres.

Deudas.

Etc…

Todas las cosas que el licor borraba momentáneamente de mí.

 Ah…

Quería más licor…

[ _Oye, el sujeto de esa mesa te ha invitado otro vaso de whisky._ ]

Me habló Ben después de un buen rato…

¿Otro trago?

[ _Gracias._ ]

Dije yo con felicidad al ver que ya tenía otro vaso, sin ponerme a pensar cuales eran las intenciones por la que este sujeto en cuestión me pagaba un trago.

Aun así…

Para mi gran sorpresa…

No fue el único trago que me invitaron.

Después de la primera invitación,  le siguieron otras cinco en donde cada vez los tragos eran más caros. Miré a Ben con duda y este solo apartó la mirada para dedicarse a otra cosa, lo que me dejaba solo a Izaya para preguntarle directamente. Lo gracioso de esto fue que Izaya no estaba por ninguna parte. Ahora que necesitaba su sospechosa presencia… ¡¿Se perdía del mapa…?!

[ _Oye, Ben… ¿Este es un bar normal, verdad?_ ]

Silencio.

Más silencio…

[ _¿Verdad…?_ ]

Resumí la pregunta en un afán de que me respondiera con un simple ‘si’.

[…]

Nuevamente me daban una mirada silenciosa. Ben pareció condolerse de mi intriga asesina y levantó su dedo índice hacia un letrero que estaba en una pared hacia mi izquierda. Al estar Izaya sentado de ese lado antes, no había podido percatarme de la existencia de ese letrero.

El letrero decía… _Bar Gay._

Ah…

No sabía si eso debía levantarme el ánimo o solo horrorizarme…

Era popular entre los hombres al parecer.

[ _Mataré a esa peste…_ ]

Dije yo entendiendo que esto era obra de Izaya de inmediato.

Debí imaginarlo.

Yo sentía que era sospechoso desde el primer momento, pero esta broma era el colmo. ¿Hasta qué punto él deseaba tentar su suerte?

[ _¿A dónde se fue esa víbora…?_ ]

Interrogué a Ben que ya parecía detectar mi aura llena de ira desde el otro lado de la barra.

[ _Se fue hace una hora mientras no estabas viendo…_ ]

[ _Tch… ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?_ ]

Ben pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de contestar.

[ _Dudo que lo encuentres. Mejor busque un hotel para pasar la noche. Si se queda más tiempo afuera puede irle muy mal. Puede quedarse aquí si quiere, es seguro. Hay habitaciones arriba._ ]

Sugirió Ben dejándome en blanco.

[ _No gracias. Buscaré un hotel por mi cuenta._ ]

Dejé el trago que representaba los deseos perturbadores de alguien en la sala hacia mí. El solo pensarlo de esa forma me heló la sangre. Era mejor irse de ahí.

Lamentablemente para ellos a mí me gustaban las mujeres mayores que yo.

000

[ _Lo siento. Las habitaciones están llenas._ ]

Me dijo el recepcionista evitando mirarme a los ojos. Este era el sexto hotel al que iba y no lograba conseguir una maldita habitación. Al haberme demorado en ese bar con Izaya, había terminado por hacerse más tarde y por eso ahora me encontraba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche en una región que era bastante fría a esas horas. No podía más que maldecir mi suerte en este punto de la casi madrugada.

¿A dónde iba a dormir?

Podía acostarme en una banca en el parque, pero sentía una especie de aura peligrosa en los alrededores proveniente de las personas que aún se encontraban ahí. Todos ellos me miraban de un modo raro. Mi instinto que casi nunca se equivocaba me decía que buscara un lugar seguro para dormir y que no se me ocurriera por nada del mundo quedarme con ellos.

Entré al hotel más cercano que era el último que me quedaba en aquella calle. Este sería mi último intento antes de volverme a la estación por donde había llegado si es que aún seguía funcionando.

[ _¡Disculpe…! ¿Tiene alguna habitación disponible?_ ]

Ya mi aliento se veía con cada respiración agitada que soltaba por haber estado corriendo.

[ _Lo siento. No tenemos ninguna._ ]

Me respondió el joven mirándome con el rostro lleno de lastima.

**_“Déjame adivinar. Eres de las personas que no ven los detalles a su alrededor. ¿No?”_ **

Las palabras de Izaya golpearon mi mente.

Y como dijo él, me puse a observar mis alrededores notando un detalle perturbador en todo eso.

No había nada de color azul.

Ni un maldito objeto.

Solo habían colores cálidos por alguna razón.

De nuevo estaba el color azul fastidiándome la vida.

[ _Gracias por nada…_ ]

Dije ya ofuscado.

Este pueblo era un desastre.

[ _¡Oiga, Joven!_ ]

Me gritó alguien deteniendo mi andar.

[ _¿Sí…?_ ]

Le pregunté con mirada de cansancio.

[ _¿Estás buscando donde dormir, verdad? Hay un lugar que te puede servir. Como viniste en temporada llena es normal que pase esto…_ ]

[ _Si, lo estoy buscando…_ ]

Si este anciano no me daba una solución… Tendría que regresar al bar Gay.

[ _Hay una casa que está después del puente… Ese lugar está siempre disponible. La llave está pegada a la puerta, así que no tendrás problemas para entrar._ ]

Me explicó el anciano.

[ _mmm… ¿No será muy peligroso? Si la llave es tan “pública”._ ]

Era obvio que no lo era… Todo sonaba extraño.

[ _Esa casa solo se usa en épocas como estas. Ve con confianza. Esa casa le pertenece a los hoteles de aquí. Es normal que la usen cuando no hay cuartos libres. En una ocasión tuvimos que meter a 20 personas en ese lugar. Jajaja habían muchos turistas. Así que estarás bien. Puede que haya más personas allá en estos momentos._ ]

Si lo ponía así, no había mucho problema.

Solo tendría que llegar hasta ese lugar.

[ _Está bien. Si dice que habrán más personas. Iré…_ ]

Al fin al cabo no me habían dicho que me iban a cobrar… ¿O sí?

Y así decidí ir a la casa después del puente, sin saber lo que me esperaba ahí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este ha sido el primer capítulo xD. Al parecer Shizu-chan será mi nuevo muñeco de tortura(?). Ok no. Jajaja… En fin, me pregunto qué pasará cuando llegue a la casa después del puente~.  
> Hasta la próxima 8D.


	2. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y traigo en segundo capítulo de este raro fic ~XD.

000

Di un vistazo rápido a mi reloj.

Según recordaba, yo había salido a eso de la 1:37 a.m. del último hotel y ahora mi reloj marcaba las 2:12 de la madrugada, haciéndome entender que ya llevaba en este recorrido alrededor de media hora y aun no veía siquiera al dichoso puente, cosa que me hacía pensar que quizás me había perdido. Miré el mapa que me hizo el anciano de nuevo en busca de alguna pista que me hiciera confirmar el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Ah, a pesar de que pensaba que este era un pueblo pequeño, era fácil perderse si no eras de este lugar eh…

Lo único bueno de esto era que el camino que había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo estaba bastante iluminado. Al seguir la carretera principal en donde al ser tan tarde ningún carro estaba transitándola, dejándome a mí ser _el dueño y señor de la carretera_. Ok no… El punto era que en el sitio, yo era la única alma que rompía el silencio de la oscura noche con mis pasos y algunas casuales maldiciones que provenían de mi creciente impaciencia. Esto volvía a recordarme que no estaba en Ikebukuro, ya que incluso en estos horarios mi ciudad era bastante concurrida.

Por ello era algo sorprendente estar en esta área tan silenciosa…

El silencio me ponía nervioso…

No era como el silencio incomodo que había experimentado con Izaya en mi camino al bar Gay.

No.

Este era un silencio cortante.

Cortante en el sentido que destruía pasivamente tu valor.

A pesar de que no había nada que fuera sospechoso ni raro en el ambiente en donde me desplazaba, sentía que algo estaba mal de nuevo. Pero antes había pensado eso a causa de la forma en que me miraban las personas, no obstante, aquí no había nadie. No había un ser que yo pudiera echarle la culpa de que cargara esa extraña inseguridad en mi persona.

Solo estaba yo.  

¡¿Por qué diablos me sentía tan nervioso?!

No veía algo que pudiera asustarme aquí.

Generalmente, no hay casi nada que me asuste.

La mayoría de las veces yo soy el que asusta a todos.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué es lo que me sucede…?

Si tan solo el idiota de Izaya estuviera aquí. Intentaría tenerle paciencia solo para que me hiciera compañía en este momento crucial.

Lo siento, mi desesperación me estaba haciendo pensar así.

El silencio estaba mermando mi alma quizás…

[Tch…]

Chasqueé mi lengua con la ira creciendo en mi interior. Era lo único que podía narcotizar un poco ese miedo extraño que llenaba mis venas.

Y entonces vi una señal de tránsito que decía ‘Stop’.

[Vaya donde vaya siempre encontraré una como esta…]

Sonreí de una forma que hubiera hecho palidecer a cualquiera. Quizás a mí mismo si hubiera tenido un espejo, estaba seguro que mi cuerpo despedía un aura peligrosa. Pero eso no importaba.

Al fin al cabo estaba solo.

Doblé la señal de transito como si se tratara de esos globos largos con los que hacen figuras los payasos en las fiestas de niños.

Había algo que yo podía controlar.

Eso me calmaba un poco, no tanto cómo hubiera deseado, pero era algo. Al menos me daba suficiente tranquilidad para seguir buscando la casa de huéspedes en la madrugada. Dejé la señal de ‘Stop’ doblada en su lugar y continué caminando por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos mientras silbaba alguna canción que se me viniera a la cabeza. El objetivo de todo esto era hacer suficiente ruido para mantenerme psicológicamente en pie.

Después de probablemente unos veinte minutos más encontré el puente que sería mi guía directa hacia mi _destino final_.

Ah, eso sonó horrible…

Ok, _mi meta final_.

Lo gracioso del caso es que hasta aquí llegaban las luces de los postes. El camino que seguía el puente se separaba de la carretera principal y se internaba en una desviación que no tenía siquiera calles pavimentadas. También se podía decir que era bastante angosto, estaba seguro que los autos grandes no podrían pasar por este lugar lleno de agujeros.

[¡Ah…!]

Me tropecé…

Debí haber traído una linterna o algo así. Realmente esperaba que todo estuviera también iluminado aquí.

Me levanté algo molesto por mi caída de cara de hace un momento.

Si la gente usualmente viene acá cuando no hay espacio en los hoteles…

¿Por qué demonios no se molestan en arreglar la calle?

¿Qué clase de individuos regentan los hoteles de este pueblo?

¿Por qué habían tantos agujeros en el suelo?

Cada vez eran más grandes…

Era extraño.

[Como sea… Esto no me va a detener.]

Salté los agujeros y logré al fin llegar a una parte en donde el suelo estaba todo al mismo nivel bajo mis pies. Estaba oscuro y ya casi no podía ver las luces de la carretera desde mi lugar. Dejé mi segura iluminación para seguir mi paso por aquel camino que era rodeado por un oscuro bosque.

Lo primero que logré captar con mis oídos entre tanta penumbra fueron los sonidos emitidos por algunos búhos que estaban alrededor de mi posición. Podía verme a mí mismo en una escena de una película de terror. Si en tal caso aparecía un verdadero monstruo, yo esperaba no caerme mientras corría para salvar mi vida. Sería algo muy patético de mi parte…

[Ah… ¿Qué estoy pensando…?]

Mi mente estaba divagando demasiado en esta noche…

Mientras yo llegaba a esta conclusión, el ruido de algo desplazándose detrás de mí me hizo voltear de improviso. Retrocedí un poco esperando que esa presencia que había notado me atacara, pero no pasó nada. Me acerqué al lugar en donde había visto el celaje con el rabillo del ojo antes de que desapareciera, mas no encontré nada que me dijera que ahí había habido algo realmente.

Mi mente volvía a jugármela, estaba pensando las cosas demasiado.

Sin despegar mi mirada del sitio en donde había desaparecido el celaje que me había asustado antes, comencé a caminar muy rápido no importándome el no ver hacia el frente de manera apropiada para no caerme. Temía que no solo fuera mi mente y que hubiera algo realmente en ese lugar. Ya en un punto en que podía medir con la vista que llevaba al menos cinco metros de distancia, empecé a correr sin mirar atrás con el corazón en la garganta.

Si, tenía miedo.

Lo acepto.

Ya no podía negarlo.

Me moría de miedo.

Quería regresar a mi iluminada carretera y quedarme ahí hasta el amanecer para por fin largarme de este tétrico pueblo.

Pude avistar las luces de una casa bastante grande a lo lejos.

[¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien abra la puerta!]

Lo que sentía mi descarriado corazón se canalizó en mis palabras sin querer. El que me vieran idiota y asustado no me importaba ya. Solo quería que alguien abriera la maldita puerta y me dejara estar en la luz. Y como si mis ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, vi como la puerta de la gran casa se abrió dejándome pasar a su interior.

Al entrar me caí en el suelo y me quedé acostado por un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento.

[¡¿Le pasó algo?!]

Escuché la voz de una joven muy preocupada a mi izquierda, probablemente era la persona que había abierto la puerta.

[Tal vez se cayó en uno de esos agujeros…]

Ahora la voz de un hombre mayor se sentía frente a mí.

[Entonces está herido. Hay que atenderlo… ¡Hana, trae el botiquín que está en mi maleta!]

Ordenó la voz de una anciana a una cuarta persona.

[Está bien, abuela.]

Levanté la vista y vi como una niña de quizás diez años subía las escaleras en busca del botiquín que le había pedido su abuela.

[N-No es necesario… No estoy herido.]

Dije al fin después de varios minutos en silencio. Logré sentarme en el suelo para mirar a las personas que estaban frente a mí ahora.

[¿De verdad…? Menos mal. Por un momento nos asustaste…]

La joven de lentes y cabello negro cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa, si me guiaba de su apariencia podía decir que tenía algo así como 20 años. Ella extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo la tomé sin decir nada más.

Estaba aliviado de estar ahí.

[Pero muchacho… ¿Por qué gritabas tan asustado? Pensamos lo peor aquí.]

El hombre mayor que también llevaba lentes se sentó en el sillón más cercano con ayuda de su bastón. Su mirada severa me hacía sentir algo avergonzado por mi comportamiento anterior. Quizás estaba asustado de nada. Como siempre yo mismo dejándome en ridículo.

Estaba por contestar cuando la anciana intervino.

[No le digas eso. Cualquiera que hubiera andado a estas horas por allá afuera se hubiera asustado, Sakamoto-san. Si me hubiera pasado a mí, estaría muerta de miedo.]

¡Gracias!

Usted me entiende perfectamente…

[Siento haberlos despertado…]

Me disculpé sintiéndome aun mal por mi escándalo.

[No pasa nada. Nos alegra que no estés herido. Igual estábamos despiertos. Etto… Mi nombre es Emi. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?]

La chica llamada Emi interrogó.

[Me llamo Heiwajima Shizuo… Mucho gusto.]

Sin percatarme de mi error, di mi nombre sin pensar en ese instante.

[Mucho gusto, Shizuo-san. Entonces los presentaré. Ese de ahí es Sakamoto-san. La señora con su nieta son Kaori-san y Hana-chan.]

Emi se encargó de presentar a los demás inquilinos que se encontraban en la casa. Ella fue muy amable de traerme otra silla para que me sentara, ya que los sillones los estaban ocupando Sakamoto y Kaori-san. Pude ver con el rabillo del ojo a Hana bajar del piso de arriba con el botiquín que no necesitaba. Sakamoto seguía mirándome de la misma forma, pero al Kaori-san intervenir no dijo más sobre el asunto.

[Debo suponer que ustedes tampoco pudieron encontrar habitación disponible en el pueblo. ¿Verdad?]

Dije yo para corroborar la información, hubo un momento en que pensé que todos me estaban haciendo una broma en el pueblo.

Pude escuchar que Kaori-san en ese instante le dijo a su nieta que ya no necesitaban el botiquín.

_Lo siento, Hana-chan…_

[Si, así fue… Nadie nos quiso alquilar una habitación. A pesar de que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Siento que no habían tantas personas para que se llenaran esos hoteles.]

Emi se quejó contando su desventura al llegar.

[Nosotras igual. No queríamos dormir en la calle…]

Kaori-san suspiró abrazando a su nieta quien me sonreía.

[Lo mismo… Este pueblo es lo peor. Al menos aquí hay bastantes lujos y no nos están cobrando un centavo, pero llegar aquí fue un verdadero horror. No entiendo que son todos esos agujeros en la entrada.]

Se quejó también Sakamoto estrellando varias veces su bastón contra el piso levemente.

[Me pregunto si en mi caso no me alquilaron una habitación por llevar azul en mi ropa… ¿Tal vez?]

Solté mi duda esperando que no se rieran más de lo que habían hecho con mi estrepitosa llegada.

[Pues lo dudo, es un poco raro…]

Emi me miró extraño. Lo sabía, estaba pensando las cosas más de lo que debería. Por su parte, Sakamoto no agregó nada a mi duda. En cambio, Kaori-san parecía que acababa de recordar algo importante por la expresión que tenía en su cara.

[¿Azul…? Me parece que Hana dijo algo de eso. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste en la estación sobre eso…?]

Kaori-san interrogó a su nieta quien volteó hacia ella con duda.

[Abuela, recuerda que decía que evitaran el azul porque traía mala suerte. Y si… ¿Qué seguía? Creo que era algo para su _propio riesgo_ … No me acuerdo bien.]

¡Hana-chan tienes que recordar!

¡Mis dudas solo pueden ser respondidas con tu memoria!

[¿No sería algo así como ‘y si entran será bajo su propio riesgo’? ¿Quizás…?]

[¡Sí! ¡Eso!]

Hana-chan contestó confirmando lo que dijo Emi.

[…]

Me quedé en silencio.

Emi acababa de darle sentido a mis temores.

El azul…

Entonces repasando todo…

Me percaté de algo que no había dejado pasar cuando llegué. Todos sin excepción llevaban alguna prenda del maldito color en sus ropas. Más bien en sus pijamas…

[El azul de nuevo…]

Dije entre dientes aún más molesto.

**_“Por cierto, soy Orihara Izaya. ¿Cuál es tú nombre, hombre de mala suerte?”_ **

Mala suerte.

Es cierto, el azul era el color de mala suerte.

Ya por fin lo comprendía.

Tenía mala suerte… ¿Y entonces qué…?

Se podía decir que lo peor había pasado ya. ¿No?

Solo era soportar estas últimas horas hasta el amanecer para escapar de este raro pueblo.

[Son patrañas. Mejor me largo a dormir y les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo.]

Sakamoto después de buen rato volvió a hablar para levantarse del sillón y tomar rumbo hacia su habitación, dejándonos ahí con dudas en nuestras mentes.

[Él tiene razón. Tengo sueño. Mañana hablaremos.]

Se despidió Emi subiendo por las escaleras. Tal parecía que Sakamoto dormiría en una de las habitaciones de abajo por el problema con su pierna o eso pensé yo, ya que él usaba un bastón. Solo se me podía ocurrir esa razón.

[La habitación junto a la nuestra está libre, duerme ahí. Por cierto, estaba preguntándome esto pero… ¿Y tu equipaje?]

Kaori cayó en cuenta por fin de mi falta de equipaje.

[No tengo… Pensaba volver a mi casa hoy.]

Mentí sin más, alguien que huía de todo no podía necesitar equipaje. Técnicamente me estorbaría, aunque en estos momentos podría hacerme un poco de falta. Había pasado cuatro días desde que me había ido de Ikebukuro. Cuando me fui no tenía pensarlo hacerlo, por ello no tuve tiempo de empacar. Solo tomé mi dinero y ya.

Aunque no quiero hablar de eso…

Menos con Kaori-san y su inocente nieta que me miraba con curiosidad.

[Ah, entiendo. No estaba en tus planes quedarte en este pueblo.]

Kaori-san entendió mi mentira de otra forma, pero a mí no me molestaba eso. Entre menos preguntas hiciera era mejor.

Dejando de lado a Kaori-san y sus preguntas…

Había algo que me hacía feliz. Por fin podría dormir tranquilamente en una cama suave y alejaría toda la pésima noche que había tenido ese día.

000

[¡…!]

Me removí un poco en mi cama al ser despertado ligeramente por un sonido de golpeteo en el pasillo. En plena oscuridad no se me antojó pararme a averiguar que había sido eso. No tenía caso hacerlo. Era factible que se tratara de alguno de los otros inquilinos que se estaba levantando algo temprano para quien sabe qué.

Quizás eran de los tipos de personas que se levantaban a las… ¿4:30 a.m.?

Ah… Me quedé mirando el reloj al verificar la hora. Definitivamente amaba ese reloj que me habían regalado mis padres. Esos relojes con luces LED en los números eran lo mejor, no tenías que molestarte en encender la luz para ver la hora.

Regresando al tema de los ruidos en el pasillo, no era mi asunto, así que por ahora yo seguiría durmiendo.

[¡…!]

[¡…!]

[¡…!]

Esta vez los golpeteos fueron más fuertes. Podía escuchar a algo rasguñando la puerta de mi cuarto. Me quedé estático debajo de mi cobertor.

¿Quién se pararía a las 4:30 a rasguñar una puerta que obviamente no era la suya?

_Quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas._

Decidí que mejor era dormirme y si no podía, me golpearía la cabeza con mi puño para perder el conocimiento si era necesario. Si algo me atacaba, lo atacaría de vuelta, no importaba quien fuera. De algo debía servir mi odiada fuerza.

Y en medio de mis cavilaciones, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Estoy seguro que hasta escuché la puerta rechinar de una forma que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se crispó solo con el sonido. Luego de quizás treinta segundos, unos pasos débiles y quizás un poco tambaleantes se empezaron a acercar a mí. Hasta mi cama. Aquel ser no había encendido la luz para mi desgracia, eso me decía que quizás no era alguien de la casa.

Me debatía si moverme o simplemente lanzar algo.

Mi mente estaba plagada de miedo, ninguna idea salía a relucir en medio de ese caos.

[¡…!]

El cuerpo que se dirigía a mi cayó al suelo antes de llegar a mi cama.

_¡Shizuo levántate y encáralo!_

Me grité a mí mismo para reunir todo el valor que podía. Alcé lo que me cubría y observé en la llana oscuridad una figura muy pequeña en el suelo.

[S-Shizuo-san… Mi a-abuela… Yo…]

Reconocí la voz de inmediato.

¡Era Hana-chan!

[¿Qué pasó, Hana?]

Me levanté de la cama ahora lleno de sorpresa.

Y pensar que estaba por atacar a Hana-chan…

[L-La abuela no está…]

Hana al decir esto se puso a llorar mientras temblaba de miedo bajo mis manos.

[V-Vamos a buscarla. ¿Sí?]

Propuse no muy seguro de que fuera buena idea, pero me preocupaba que una señora de su edad desapareciera así de la nada.

[Tengo miedo… T-Todo está oscuro.]

Siguió llorando Hana. Yo la comprendía perfectamente, pero había que hacerlo.

[Lo sé… ¿De casualidad tu abuela tiene una linterna?]

[Si… En su cuarto.]

Contestó ella con duda.

Menos mal su habitación estaba junto a la mía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jojojo~ ahora le tocará a Shizuo buscar a Kaori-san. Quien sabe qué pasará… D8.


	3. Sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribo esta historia de día tengo la sensación de estar jugando una novela visual con Shizuo XD. Y cuando la escribo de madrugada siempre me da un poco de escalofríos. *escucha música tenebrosa mientras redacta*

000

Al tener entre mis ítems una linterna me sentí más tranquilo, tanto como si esta pudiera resolver todos los problemas del mundo. Antes me había dado cuenta que al encender la luz de mi cuarto para ver mejor esta no funcionaba, dejándonos como única opción el buscar la linterna. Era gracioso que sufriéramos una falla eléctrica en el peor momento.

[Tengo miedo…]

Hana se agarró de mi camisa blanca. Al no traer equipaje conmigo me había ido a dormir con la ropa que cargaba, a excepción del chaleco azul que se había quedado sobre una silla en mi habitación. 

[Tranquila. Kaori-san debe estar cerca.]

En algún lugar…

¿A dónde había ido aquella anciana a estas horas de la madrugada?

El solo formularme aquella pregunta me ponía ansioso, nuevamente tenía esa sensación de que todo estaba mal. Percibía que me observaban, en especial desde la ventana. Caminé hasta la lumbrera y observé las penumbras alrededor de la gran casa. No era mucho lo que se podía ver en esa oscuridad, así que abrí la ventana para ayudarme un poco mejor.

No había nada ahí.

[No es imaginación mía… Lo sé.]

Murmuré tratando de convencerme de que no estaba loco.

[¿Shizuo-san…?]

Hana se acercó a mí temiendo quedarse sola en esa esquina de la habitación. Yo toqué su cabeza levemente para tranquilizarla y cerré la ventana para volver mi atención a la linterna, a la cual debía ponerle las baterías de inmediato. Al cabo de unos instantes, ya teníamos luz dentro de la habitación cosa que noté que nos calmó bastante a los dos.

Pero ese sentimiento no duró siquiera el minuto.

No sé si fue una buena idea alumbrar el suelo o no, pero fue impactante lo que descubrimos al hacerlo.

[¿Es eso sangre…?]

Hana comenzó a temblar más que antes aferrándose a mí para no caerse en el piso.

El panorama era demasiado horrible para nosotros.

Todo el suelo estaba manchado de sangre; habían marcas de pies y manos a lo largo de este. En un punto cercano a la puerta había un charco de sangre que era bastante enorme, parecía ser que lo que sea que hubiera estado sangrando ahí, había sido arrastrado hacia el pasillo.

Tragué saliva e iluminé la cama de la habitación.

[Hana… ¿Estabas durmiendo del lado izquierdo, verdad?]

Pregunté a la niña junto a mí con duda.

[Si… ¿Cómo lo sab-…?]

Hana no terminó de hacer la pregunta porque ya había comprobado cómo me había dado cuenta de qué lado estaba durmiendo ella. El sitio en donde yo supuse que descansaba Kaori-san antes de desaparecer definitivamente era el lado derecho de la cama. En este sitio habían manchas de sangre también, incluyendo la huella de una pequeña mano en color carmín marcada en la sábana.

[¿Fuiste a la habitación de Emi?]

Pregunté alarmado.

[Ella no respondió cuando fui.]

Hana ya estaba llorando mientras cubría sus ojos para no ver la escena. Me imaginaba que estaba pensando que alguien había herido a su abuela. Deseaba pensar lo contrario, pero era imposible, todo indicaba que alguien la había arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

O algo…

Dudaba mucho que una mano tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza para llevarse a Kaori-san.

Tenía que comprobar que Emi no estuviera igual.

[Voy al cuarto de Emi. ¿Me acompañas o te quedas aquí?]

Le hice la pregunta primero para darle la opción de quedarse segura dentro de la habitación entre tanto yo iba a alertar a Emi de que algo malo le había sucedido a Kaori-san.

[Voy contigo…]

Respondió Hana avanzando conmigo hacia la puerta mientras yo iluminaba el camino de sangre que llevaba al corredor. Me aseguré que ningún individuo extraño estuviera esperándonos para asesinarnos, ya que lo único que se me ocurría que pudiera hacer todo esto era un loco psicópata de esos que aparecían en las películas. Podía ver que las marcas de sangre del cuarto de Kaori-san iban hacia abajo por las escaleras, pero ahora ante nosotros habían otras marcas que salían de la habitación de Emi en dirección a la ventana que estaba en ese pasillo.

Ventana que por cierto estaba abierta…

El rastro de sangre se escurría por la pared debajo del tragaluz.

¿Qué clase de infierno era este…?

Ya podía imaginar que el amargado de Sakamoto-san estaba en el mismo estado. Aunque decía “estado”, siquiera había visto sus cuerpos para confirmar que algo malo de verdad había pasado, además de la presencia de toda esa sangre.

Ah…

Ah…

¡Esto es malo!

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar lo peor, pero realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer con eso. Había suficiente evidencia para decir que estábamos en medio de una escena del crimen en donde todavía no habíamos visto un solo cadáver, porque a estos se los habían llevado todos. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar con esto? Estaba desquiciándome por dentro con la duda y los arrepentimientos que inundaban mi interior.

Ahora quedarme a dormir en el bar gay no me parecía tan mala idea…

Si tan solo me hubiera quedado allá.

Era un estúpido.

¡Un gran estúpido!

Pero no…

Si yo no hubiera venido entonces la pobre Hana estaría aquí sola. Él solo pensar eso me ponía de malas, aquella niña asustada en la oscuridad con la ignorancia de que estaba en medio de una escena del crimen, cuyo perpetrador era alguien enfermo que dejaba todo de esta forma para jugar con sus presas.

Me llené de furia, aplastaría el cráneo de quien sea que había hecho esto. Lo haría pagar y desear jamás haber venido hasta ese lugar.

Suponiendo que fuera un psicópata…

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado al sentir la ansiedad proveniente de Hana. Abrí la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera pararme a tocar antes de entrar, porque la sangre en el piso me decía que eso probablemente no tenía caso. Pasé primero al interior de la pieza, poniendo a Hana detrás de mí para protegerla de cualquier enemigo que apareciera. La linterna me indicó que no había una sola alma en esas cuatro paredes, dejándome aún más fastidiado que antes.

El estado de la cama era el mismo que el de la habitación de Kaori-san, con la única perturbadora diferencia que en lugar de una marca de una mano pequeña, ahora había manos de todos los tamaños en la cama de Emi. Las sábanas se encontraban completamente desgarradas en el suelo y la ventana en esta ocasión estaba abierta.

Fui a cerrarla porque en verdad me daba escalofríos dejarla así.

La sensación de esos ojos mirándome volvía a golpear a mi instinto.

Alguien me estaba mirando desde afuera como en el cuarto de Kaori-san.

Estaba más que seguro.

¿Quién podía observarme en esta oscuridad tan fijamente?

Tan fácilmente…

[Hana. Tenemos que ir a buscar a la policía o algo. No podemos quedarnos aquí.]

Decidí al fin…

Me veía en desventaja por alguna razón. A pesar de que tenía una súper fuerza me concebía en una clara desventaja en aquella oscuridad. Estaba ignorante de la persona que estaba jugando con nosotros en la gran casa. Él sabía que nosotros nos pondríamos a buscar a nuestros compañeros y no pensaríamos en salir de la estructura. No tenía que ser un genio para imaginar que ya probablemente todos los demás estaban muertos.

Sé que Kaori-san hubiera preferido que yo sacara a su nieta viva de este lugar.

Imaginé en medio de mi temor.

Tal vez solo quería largarme y dejar de buscar en ese lugar.

Al fin al cabo no soy un héroe.

Solo un monstruo que no sabe vivir entre humanos.

[Pero… La abuela…]

[Si buscamos ayuda, tal vez la encontremos.]

Sonreí para convencerla, pero con la luz de la linterna a mi lado pude notar que no me creyó en absoluto. Solo me miró con decepción y un poco de incredulidad, no obstante, sujetó mi mano después de unos minutos de estar en completo silencio. No le dije nada más y guié el camino hacia la escalera, no sin antes cerrar la maldita ventana.

Me comenzaban a desesperar las ventanas abiertas…

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja vimos que las marcas de sangre se dirigían hacia la entrada de la casa. Hana apretó mi mano más asustada. Caminamos sin mirar atrás hacia el exterior cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros. Tal vez si lográbamos llegar a la carretera ese sentimiento de inseguridad se iría de nuestro sistema.

[¡…!]

[¡…!]

[¡…!]

Golpeteos se escucharon desde dentro de la casa que habíamos abandonado. Hana y yo volteamos asustados hacia atrás, percibiendo ahora el sonido de arañazos en toda la sala.

[¡Corre!]

Grité sin contenerme.

Los golpeteos probablemente se escuchaban lejos, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza que cada vez se sentían más cerca de la entrada. Mi mente gritaba que me largara de una buena vez de ahí y pusiera a salvo a Hana.

La solución era llegar a la carretera.

Ahí había luz.

La luz es segura.

Nada malo te puede alcanzar ahí.

Arrastré conmigo a Hana saltando los agujeros que no podía ver bien en la entrada del monte. Incluso si me cayera los escalaría como mismo demente solo para huir. No sé si mi mente me la estaba jugando, pero podía escuchar múltiples pasos siguiéndonos a los dos. Tenía miedo voltear y encarar lo que sea nos seguía. Dudaba mucho que mi corazón o el de Hana pudiera resistir el impacto de ver lo desconocido.

Por lo acelerado que mi corazón estaba, era probable que muriera antes de terminar de voltear.

Y así en este trote, ambos llegamos a la carretera encontrándonos con una horrible realidad.

No había luz en la calle.

Aquellos postes que habían servido para darme una parcial seguridad se iban apagando de uno en uno hasta donde llegaba nuestra vista.

Habíamos sido tragados por la oscuridad.

[No puede ser…]

Hana dijo aterrada y sin parar de llorar.

[¡Basta…! ¡Tengo miedo!]

Traté de calmarla pero sabía que era inútil, ni yo podía sentirme tranquilo. Quería ponerme a gritar como ella. Apresuré el paso de nuevo hasta el punto de inaugurar mi maratón mientras jalaba a Hana conmigo. Si todavía tenía piernas para correr las usaría hasta que me desplomara en el piso sin aliento. Al estar tan oscuro difícilmente podía seguir el pavimento, aun así corrí por donde hubiera algo que pisar para escapar.

Para mi desgracia, un paso en falso fue suficiente para detenerme en unos cortos segundos.

Mi mano dejó ir en la caída a Hana, para terminar aterrizando sobre un conjunto de rocas dentro de un agujero que estaba entre la hierba. Todo el aire de mis pulmones salió de un momento a otro al estrellarme con tanta fuerza en el fondo. ¿Cuántos metros había caído? Si había tardado menos de un minuto, fácilmente podían ser más de tres metros. No estaba seguro.

Escuchaba la voz de Hana a lo lejos.

Se sentía como un sonido que se apagaba.

Parecía que estuviera gritando pero yo no podía concentrarme en lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Mi cabeza se sentía extraña.

Ah, creo que me había golpeado también la cabeza al caer.

Algo húmedo bajaba por mi frente y nublaba mi vista.

Sangre…

Estaba sangrando…

Diablos…

[¡Auxilio…!]

Fue la última cosa que escuché salir de la boca de Hana antes de ser consumido por la inconsciencia.

000

[Déjame en paz…]

Algo taladraba mi cabeza mientras dormía en mi incomoda cama.

[¡Maldición, duele…!]

Grité ya hastiado abriendo los ojos de repente. El resplandor que le siguió a mi despertar lastimó mis retinas por unos segundos. Y no fue hasta que me logré acostumbrar a la luz que me di cuenta que el culpable de mi dolor de cabeza era un maldito cuervo que salió volando lejos rápidamente.

[¿Dónde estoy…?]

Me interrogué yo mismo por sí de casualidad una parte de mi conocía la respuesta. Pero era inútil buscarle una explicación a estar durmiendo en un gran agujero en pleno mediodía. Traté de ordenar mis ideas aun cuando un el dolor de  mi cabeza sangrante me lo impedía por completo.

[Espera… Yo me caí… ¡Estaba corriendo!]

Me levanté de golpe y miré hacia arriba con espanto.

Hana…

¿Qué había sido de Hana…?

_“¡Auxilio…!”_

Ella había gritado antes de que yo perdiera la consciencia.

Me agarré de las raíces de las plantas que saltaban a la vista y las usé como una cuerda para subir rápidamente a la superficie. Al llegar hasta arriba descubrí que estaba a eso de 10 metros lejos de la carretera y más atrás podía ver la entrada al monte de donde había escapado junto con Hana. Busqué en el pasto alguna evidencia de la existencia de ella, pero no había nada que pudiera probarlo. Lo que sea que se la había llevado no había dejado rastro como con los otros en la casa.

Quizás ella estaba viva todavía.

No podía evitar aferrarme a esa esperanza.

Corrí hasta la carretera y crucé la calle que estaba siendo circulaba por varios autos que estuvieron a punto de atropellarme. No me importó, mis intenciones eran más relevantes que mi vida misma. No me iba a perdonar si aquella niña había muerto.

Me sentía culpable.

No había podido salvarla.

Ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado.

Al llegar al camino que iba a la casa me detuve abruptamente al ver algo que me dejó interrogante.

[No jueguen conmigo…]

El camino estaba todo plano.

¿Preguntarán qué tenía esto de especial?

Si rememoran el momento en el que llegué aquí… Podrán recordar que habían unos malditos agujeros del demonio que casi me hacen caer como un idiota. Y los dichosos huecos ahora no estaban.

¡¿A dónde diablos se habían ido?!

[Ya comienzo a hartarme…]

Sin darle más atención a este detalle que solo me hacía pensar que había soñado todo lo anterior, entré a la casa para comprobar su estado. Estaba completamente vacía como si nadie la hubiera habitado en horas anteriores. Subí hasta la habitación de Kaori-san y todo estaba como si nada. Lo mismo fue con el cuarto de Emi. Incluso las paredes que estaban cerca de la ventana no tenían ninguna mancha.

No podía ser posible…

¿Dónde estaba la sangre?

¿Dónde estaban las sábanas ensangrentadas y rotas?

¿Dónde estaban los agujeros en la entrada?

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Sostuve mi propia cabeza entre el horror y la desesperación que me invadían.

¿Me había vuelto loco al fin?

Jajajajaja…

Jajajajajaja…

Jajajajajajajaja…

¡Me niego a creerlo!

Caminé a mi habitación y me senté en la cama con la vista siempre puesta hacia la puerta. Aun a esta hora temía escuchar aquellos pasos.

Respiré profundamente.

Cálmate, Shizuo.

Cálmate de una maldita vez.

La puerta chocando con la pared suavemente me hizo saltar en mi lugar. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel que cualquier cosa podía servir para asustarme.

Entonces lo vi…

Las marcas de rasguños que estoy seguro que había escuchado que hacían en la puerta antes de que Hana entrara. No sé si ella las había hecho o no, pero sé que las había escuchado desde mi cama. La única prueba de lo que había vivido aquella madrugada estaba inmortalizada sobre la manigueta de la puerta.

_“En el pueblo de Camille, el color azul trae mala suerte~.”_

Y la voz de Orihara Izaya se reproducía en mi mente con esta vista de la entrada.

Cerré los ojos.

Si esas marcas estaban en la puerta, querría decir que Hana no era producto de mi imaginación. Necesitaba creer eso. Hana podría estar en alguna parte prisionera de aquel enfermo que había hecho esto. Por esto debía hablar con esa persona cuya mirada parecía siempre estar burlándose de mí.

Aquel hombre que sé que sabía algo que yo no.

Orihara Izaya.

Él había estado aquí desde antes que yo.

Además era la única persona que conocía en este retorcido pueblo.

000

[¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza…?]

Ben me miró estupefacto cuando llegué a eso de las tres de la tarde al bar que todavía no estaba funcionando. Las vendas blancas que cubrían la herida en mi cabeza se veían algo dolorosas, pero a mí no me molestaban mucho a decir verdad.

[Antes de responder a eso… ¿Me podrías decir qué demonios pasa en este pueblo? Fui a la policía a decir que habían secuestrado a una niña de diez años y todos me miraron como si estuviera loco. Me ignoraron al final y bueno… Aquí estoy…]

Ben se quedó en silencio como pensando qué palabras decirme.

[Ya veo.]

Dijo él crispándome los nervios por la furia. He dicho todo esto… ¡¿Y él solo dice ‘Ya veo’?!

Intenté controlarme, estaba al borde de lanzarle una mesa en la cabeza por su habilidad para “conversar”. Con esto comprobé que Ben tampoco sería de ayuda, no iba a decirme nada o simplemente no le importaba mucho hacerlo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón estaba en el mismo lugar que al principio.

Solo quedaba hacer aquella pregunta.

[También he buscado por todo el pueblo y no he visto a ese idiota. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ese Orihara Izaya?]

Dije entre dientes.

Ben me miró ahora con espanto.

[Créame. Usted no quiere hacer eso. Váyase por donde vino y no vuelva.]

[¿Por qué…?]

[Haga caso. Váyase de una vez.]

[No puedo… Hay una niña perdida. Es mi culpa. Debo ayudarla…]

Solté mis sinceros pensamientos con respecto al asunto. No dormiría tranquilo hasta saber qué había pasado con Hana. Presiento que Ben notó que sería inútil hacer que me fuera del pueblo y dijo con voz pausada.

[Si no se va hoy, probablemente él lo busque a usted. Aunque no estoy seguro…]

[¿Jah…?]

¿Él vendrá a mí…?

¿Por qué?

Sus palabras solo sirvieron para perturbarme un poco.

De cualquier forma, si Izaya vendría a mí en algún momento, solo me quedaba esperarlo.

Eso era lo que quería al fin al cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jojojojojo~, ahora Shizu-chan debe esperar a Izaya-kun. ¿Qué le dirá... D8?


	4. Shizu-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~.   
> Por fin he dejado mi modo errático para regresar a publicar por aquí 8D.

Y aquí estaba yo…

Esperando al ser humano llamado Orihara Izaya cuando faltaba poco para que mi reloj marcara las siete de la noche.

Para pasar el tiempo había comprado algo de ropa para que la maldita gente dejara de mirarme de una buena vez, vistiéndome con unos jeans negros y un suéter deportivo que decía “Amo las ensaladas”. Lamentablemente para mí, esta ropa era lo más barato que había encontrado en esa tienda de ofertas, así que tendría que “disfrutar” de ese estúpido mensaje en mi suéter rojo de manga larga hasta que lograra resolver mi asunto.

[Ya es de noche… ¿Cuándo piensa a aparecer?]

Desviándome un poco de lo detestable que era mi ropa, me sumergí en un estado de total ansiedad que no tenía ningún culpable más que Izaya. Había estado en aquella banca de la plaza esperando desde hace horas y todavía el maldito sujeto no le daba por aparecer. No soy de las personas que les gusta esperar y francamente el estar ahí quieto sin hacer nada comenzaba a exasperarme, porque corría por mi mente el pensamiento de la pobre Hana siendo torturada por ese maldito enfermo que se la había llevado.

[Si sigues poniendo esa cara vas a asustar a la gente, Shizu-chan~.]

¿Shizu-chan?

Levanté la vista incrédulo de que alguien se pudiera estar dirigiendo a mí con ese ridículo apodo, descubriendo en el proceso que la osada persona era quien estaba esperando.

[No me llames así. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?]

Le respondí en un estado en que parecía que le estrellaría la banca en su cabeza en cualquier momento. Primeramente, Izaya me miró con esa sonrisita idiota de antes, pero luego soltó una expresión de sorpresa.

 [No quiero~. Por cierto… ¿Me estabas esperando?]

Me preguntó Izaya caminando hasta la banca para sentarse a mi lado como si nada.

Insisto en que este sujeto no sabe lo que es el peligro.

¿Acaso no ve que estoy furioso y que podría golpearlo por hacerme enojar?

Intenté calmarme, no ganaba nada golpeando al sujeto que podría decirme lo que quería escuchar. Estaba claro que tendría que lidiar con su forma de ser que me estresaba, pero esto quizás podría elevar el porcentaje de sobrevivencia de Hana si lograba aguantar lo suficiente. Respiré profundo y volteé hacia Izaya, buscando su mirada para pedir lo que deseaba con prisa.

[Ben me dijo que tú vendrías a mí. Yo soy el que quiero saber para qué rayos vendrías a buscarme, aunque eso no importa… Necesito que me digas lo que sabes.]

[Así que fue Ben… ¿Qué te dijo exactamente de mí, Shizu-chan?]

Esa pregunta me indicó que había sido una mala idea haber mencionado a Ben en todo eso. Izaya al escuchar eso había esbozado una sonrisa de molestia que me dio escalofríos por el destino de Ben. No entendía la razón, pero quizás tendría algo que ver con la cara de espanto que había soltado Ben al decirle que yo quería ver a Izaya.  

[¡Deja de llamarme así…! Él solo me dijo que me fuera del pueblo cuando le pregunté a dónde podía encontrarte. Eso fue todo.]

Ah…

¿Por qué él tiene que ser de esta forma?

Deja de estar tentando tu destino, Izaya.

[Ah, ya veo. Pues deberías hacerle caso, Shizu-chan~. Lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí. Con esa mala suerte que cargas encima, no te recomiendo que te quedes.]

Izaya no despegaba ni un poco su mirada de la mía. Había tanto que observar a nuestro alrededor, pero él prefería seguir enfrentándome de esta forma mientras volvía a llamarme “Shizu-chan” por tercera vez en esos escasos diez minutos. Me daba la impresión que Izaya probablemente sería del tipo de persona que menos debía estar a mí alrededor. Mi instinto me decía que él en lugar de mitigar mi furia, buscaba hacerla salir.

Su naturaleza chocaba contra la mía.

Era lo que percibía al estar tan cerca de él.

No era que yo me pusiera a analizar este tipo de cosas, es solo que esta sensación era difícil de ignorar.

[La próxima vez que vuelvas a decirlo te golpearé. Y no, no me iré. Ayer fui rodeado por quien sabe qué cosa en la casa de hospedaje de las afueras. Se llevó a alguien que estaba conmigo, necesito saber qué está pasando, Izaya.]

[Ah, Shizu-chan… ¿No te dejé en ese bar ayer? ¿Por qué te fuiste de ahí? ¿Cómo terminaste en ese lugar?]

Izaya volvía a desviar el tema para evitar responder a mis interrogantes. Me preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o solo era casualidad, pero realmente dudaba de la segunda opción. Él había despegado sus orbes de las mías para dirigirlas hacia las personas en la plaza mientras seguía conservando su semblante burlón.

[¡Te dije que me llevaras a un bar! ¡No a un bar gay! ¡Los tipos me estaban invitando tragos y-…!]

¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de decir…?

El bochorno en mi voz era muy evidente y me había percatado de ello muy tarde. Estaba por decirle a Izaya que me apenaba que varios hombres quisieran invitarme tragos con “extraños motivos”.

¿A quién no le daría vergüenza eso?

Qué te vieran de “esa forma”…

No soy bueno lidiando con esas cosas.

[¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! No me digas que te fuiste de ahí por esa razón. ¿Verdad? ¡Jajajajajajaja!]

La carcajada de Izaya golpeaba mi orgullo de un modo humillante, esperaba con toda mi alma que la vergüenza que sentía no se estuviera reflejando en mi rostro en forma de un sonrojo.

[¡Cierra la boca! ¡N-No fue por eso! ¡De verdad!]

Haré la nota mental de pensar antes de decir cualquier cosa que esté en mi cabeza.

[Por favor. ¿A quién quieres engañar? No soportaste que los hombres de ahí te regalaran una bebida para ganarse tu atención. Eres cruel, Shizu-chan~.]

[¡No soy cruel! A mí me gustan las mujeres mayores. Es solo eso. No me interesa meterme con alguien de mi género. Eso es raro para mí…]

[Oh, así que te gustan las mujeres mayores. Es un gusto bastante extraño, pero en este mundo hay de todo.]

[No me hagas sonar como si fuera el extraño aquí. Simplemente no me llaman los hombres y-… ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy hablando esto contigo?!]

Agarré a Izaya por el cuello de su camiseta y lo alcé unos centímetros hasta mi altura. Era inaudito que estuviera hablando de mis gustos con un desconocido que había tenido la mala suerte de conocer. Sorpresivamente, él siquiera parpadeó o se asustó cuando hice esto, solo se quedó mirándome con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Para colmo todavía seguía riéndose de mí, no temiendo que pudiera lanzarlo por los aires como una pelota.

[Qué violento~. ¿No crees que para que te gusten tanto las mujeres mayores te has exaltado mucho? Jajajajaja~.]

[No me he exaltado por eso, Izaya. Me está sacando de quicio que desvíes el tema una y otra vez y no me digas lo que quiero saber. Si no cumples lo que te pido, te romperé el cuello aquí mismo. Contaré hasta tres…]

Mis palabras sonaban espantosas, pero parecía que no había otra forma de presionar al hombre que tenía enfrente. Quería rescatar a Hana de donde sea que estuviera atrapada, por ello era capaz de amenazar a este sujeto.

[3…]

Bajé a Izaya y puse de inmediato mi mano en su garganta; él trató de echarla a un lado, pero dejó de batallar al sentir que el agarre se volvía asfixiante y doloroso.

[2…]

Podía notar que le costaba respirar y peor fue cuando presioné con mis dedos la protuberancia de la nuez de Adán que parecía que iba a ceder en cualquier momento.

[1…]

[E-Espe-…]

Izaya pidió y yo suavicé el apretón para dejarlo hablar.

[¿Vas a cooperar?]

[Si… Pero eso dolió…]

Me contestó tosiendo mientras se agarraba la garganta muy adolorido.

[No me importa, comienza a hablar.]

[No aquí. ¿De verdad quieres hablar con todas esas personas viendo tu show de bestia salvaje?]

No entendí a lo que Izaya se refería hasta que observé que algunas personas de la plaza se nos habían quedado mirando.

[¿Dónde podemos hablar?]

[Conozco un buen lugar…]

Ambos nos retiramos del área antes de que alguien llamara a la inútil policía del lugar que dudaba que de verdad hiciera algo contra mí.

000

[¿Esta es tu idea de buen lugar para hablar? ¡No juegues conmigo, Izaya!]

[¿Eh? Te noto molesto. ¿Sucede algo malo, Shizu-chan?]

El lugar para “conversar” que Izaya había sugerido no era ninguno más que el bar gay del día anterior, el cual estaba en su hora pico. Para mi desgracia estaban presentes los tipos que habían estado invitándome copas para…

Ya saben…

Como sea, el terminar lo que había estado haciendo con Izaya en la plaza parecía una idea totalmente atractiva para mí ahora.

[No pasa nada. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Todo está perfectamente.]

Sonaba como si yo mismo intentara convencerme de algo que no creía en absoluto. Y mi incomodidad creció al Ben aparecer frente a mí con una bandeja de tragos caros que puso en la barra. Lo miré con una ceja levemente alzada como exigiendo una explicación de la existencia de esa bandeja ahí.

[Ya sabes. Los sujetos de esas mesas de la esquina te invitaron cada uno de estos… Es solo eso.]

Quedé de piedra.

Ahí habían tal vez diez tragos…

Casi el doble que la noche anterior.

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Shizu-chan es muuuuy popular! ¡Deberías aprovechar el encanto que tienes!]

Izaya se estaba retorciendo de la risa a mi lado, casi hasta el punto de sostener su estómago por el dolor de tanto reírse. Intenté reprimir mi vergüenza todo lo que pude para no darle más material de entretenimiento al maldito bastardo. Así que superando mi propia vergüenza, tomé uno de los tragos y me lo bebí hasta el fondo.

Pude notar de reojo que Izaya se quedó estático al verme haciendo algo que sospecho que no esperaba que sucediera. El solo ver esa reacción en él, me hizo sentir que tenía una especie de extraña victoria contra ese insecto. Entonces para terminar con las esperanzas de los que me invitaron los tragos, procedí a tomarme los nueve restantes para así dejar el ambiente completamente muerto.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo por mi acción, los miré de una forma amenazadora, amedrentándolos al instante. Pude notar como todos apartaban sus miradas completamente nerviosos.

[¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso fue genial! Ahora pienso que tienes el encanto de una bestia salvaje. Sí que los dejaste asustados. Debo admitir que eso fue muy divertido jajajaja.]

A diferencia de los otros seres en el lugar, Izaya seguía como si nada. No veía que le hubiera asustado ni nada; al contrario, seguía riéndose como un idiota de mí.

[Ya cierra la boca. Dime lo que quiero saber o te destazaré aquí mismo.]

Me toqué la cabeza al sentir un mareo repentino, había bebido esos tragos demasiado rápido que ahora me golpeaban fuertemente mi equilibrio.

[Oh, parece que ya estás ebrio~. Está bien, te lo diré. Pero debes acompañarme a un lugar. Planeaba contarte lo que querías saber aquí, pero has llamado demasiado la atención y ahora no pasaremos desapercibidos por más que lo queramos. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Shizu-chan~?]

[¿A-Ahora dónde q-quieres ir a hablar?]

Ah, genial…

Sentía la lengua tan torpe que siquiera me había molestado en insultar a Izaya por llamarme “Shizu-chan” por quinta… Espera... ¿Era la sexta o la séptima? Ya había perdido la cuenta en este punto de la noche. Miré el reloj descubriendo que iban a ser las 8:30 e Izaya seguía sin decirme nada.

Esperaba que esta vez sí cumpliera su promesa.

Así que con eso en mente, lo seguí cuando se levantó de la mesa. Rápidamente, él le hizo un extraño ademán a Ben quien solo asintió para luego regresar a su trabajo. Caminamos entonces hacia un pasillo que estaba después de lo que parecía ser el baño.

[Es por aquí~.]

Izaya me jaló para que no perdiera el rumbo.

¿Acaso parecía estar tan desorientado para él?

Solo estaba mirando los extraños azulejos con esos diseños de esferas que parecían estar flotando en el aire y…

Ok, tal vez si estaba desorientado.

Era licor de alto porcentaje lo que me había tomado después de todo.

[¿A dónde lleva esto?]

Señalé las escaleras algo desconfiado.

[Awww~.  ¿Estás tan ebrio que siquiera puedes entender a donde llevan estas escaleras? Llevan hacia arriba. ¿A dónde más podrían llevarnos? ¿Hacia abajo? ¡Jajajaja!]

[Qué gracioso.]

[Allá arriba podremos hablar mejor. ¿O quieres que te sigan molestando en el bar?]

[Ok, vamos arriba.]

Parecía razonable lo que el insecto había dicho, por eso no agregué más quejas de las que ya había hecho y subí los escalones sin decir nada más. Pasaron quizás varios minutos de incomodo silencio que finalizaron, para mi fortuna, frente a un pasillo en donde habían múltiples puertas. Podía suponer que estas eran las habitaciones que Ben me había mencionado el día anterior. 

[Este es mi cuarto.]

Él introdujo la llave de la primera puerta a su izquierda y entró al pequeño cuarto, encendiendo la luz para entonces mirarme con una interrogante en su cara.

[¿No vas a pasar?]

[Ya voy…]

Notaba que yo mismo estaba demasiado lento, no entendía qué había hecho que me quedara  observando a Izaya desde el pasillo. Era como si algo estuviera mal, pero no sabía qué era exactamente.

¿Qué estaba mal en lo que había estado viendo?

Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme y dejar estas cosas sin sentido en mi mente. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con Izaya. Por ello, entré al cuarto con determinación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí en el proceso.

[Bien, ya soy todo oídos para ti. Comienza a hablar.]

[Déjame recapitular, Shizu-chan~. Después de que te dejé aquí… ¿A dónde fuiste?]

[Fui a buscar un hotel y al no encontrar uno, me fui a la casa de huéspedes… Bueno, todo allá fue raro. Todos los que estaban en la casa en la madrugada desaparecieron y en la mañana todo estaba como si nada.]

[Todos desaparecieron menos tú eh…]

[Había una niña conmigo. Estoy buscándola.]

[No pierdas tu tiempo.]

[Yo decido cómo pierdo mi tiempo. Ahora dime lo que sabes.]

[¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás encontrar a esta niña?]

[No lo sé. Solo quiero encontrarla.]

Izaya suspiró con desgano y luego me miró a los ojos con molestia.

[Bien, veré que puedo hacer, pero no puedo aparecer información de tu niña perdida gratis. Todavía no sé en qué situación te metiste. Puede que vaya a dar una vuelta, así que quédate aquí.]

[No tengo dinero… ¿Quedarme? Voy a ir contigo.]

[¿No tienes? ¿Piensas que soy alguien altruista? Te costará. Además si vas conmigo puedes estorbarme, no soy alguien que le guste estar acompañado. ¿Sabes~?]

Moví mi mano para agarrarlo por el cuello como antes con la furia naciendo en mí, pero él levantó su mano frente a mi rostro con algo de fastidio.

[Si me lastimas o algo, nadie podrá ayudarte. Es así de simple.]

Detuve mi mano y la regresé a su lugar, mirándolo con rabia.

[Así está mejor, entonces no te pediré dinero hasta que encuentre algo útil~. Pero esta noche solo pediré una cosa simple que hasta tú podrás cumplir.]

[¿Qué cosa?]

[Mira tus zapatos.]

[¿Qué?]

[Solo hazlo.]

Hice lo que me pidió porque no parecía algo peligroso o costoso, pero al volver a mirarlo un spray roció mi cara.

[¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!]

[Nada malo. Al menos no es tóxico.]

Él me empujó hacia atrás cuando notó que ya no podía verlo bien. Pude percibir la suavidad de una cama al caer y justo ahí mismo el peso de una persona acercándose a mí en dicho lugar. Mis extremidades se hacían más pesadas a medida que pasaban los segundos, haciendo que mi temor aumentara. La única cosa que podía protegerme en cualquier situación no funcionaba en el momento más crucial.

Mi fuerza.

Al sentirme tan débil no podía defenderme de nada.

Y mi espanto creció cuando Izaya se metió entre mis piernas, acercando su regazo a mí. Había sido un tonto al venir hasta ese lugar confiando solo en mi fuerza y no esperando que alguien pudiera jugarme habilidad. Desde mi perspectiva podía ver a Izaya sujetándome desde mis mejillas para acercar mi rostro al suyo. Sus manos estaban tibias, incluso podía percibir el paso de sus dedos por mi quijada. Al cabo de unos segundos más, uno de esos dedos abrió mi boca con lentitud, pero este se detuvo cuando Izaya volvió a hablar.

[¿De verdad creíste que me iba a conformar con que solo miraras tus zapatos? Eres demasiado ingenuo para tu edad, Shizu-chan~.]

No podía contestar a su pregunta, pero mis ojos lo miraban lo suficientemente enojados para responder por mí. Era claro que yo no esperaba eso. Sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que me rociara algún tipo de somnífero o algo por el estilo para inmovilizarme de esta forma.

¿Qué estaba planeando Izaya…? 

[Ah, estás enojado. No te preocupes, no te violaré si es eso lo que te preocupa. Solo me acerqué a ti para ver tu cara molesta cuando hiciera esto. Es sumamente graciosa. Si tuviera mi celular aquí te juro que te hubiera tomado una foto. Es una lástima~~. Aunque eso no significa que no vaya a cobrarte, ya sé que no tienes mucho dinero, pero aun puedes pagarme de otra forma.]

Izaya me dijo todo eso como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. Era aterrador como él había adivinado el temor exacto que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca con intenciones aún desconocidas. Prácticamente estaba inmovilizado en la habitación de un extraño que estaba entre mis piernas y cuya última oración no había hecho más que aumentar el pavor en mi interior.

¿Pagarle de otra forma?

¿Cuál era esa forma?

¿Si no era violándome…? ¿Qué era…?

Deseaba que mi movilidad volviera para romperle los huesos a este maldito pervertido.

[Ok, insisto en que no te voy a violar. Deja de poner esa cara. Eres demasiado transparente~. Solo haré algo que nos beneficiará a los dos durante los próximos días. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.]

¿Beneficiarnos a los dos…?

No lo entendía.

¿Cómo el que estuviéramos así podría beneficiarnos?

¿En qué forma?

No sé si había entendido mal, pero no captaba el punto de todo esto.

Y no hubo forma de que lo captara después del siguiente movimiento de Izaya.

[¡Mmhhm…!]

Los labios del maldito insecto se habían apropiado de los míos por medio de un beso que me había dejado en blanco totalmente. Las tibias manos dejaron mis mejillas para ubicarse en mi espalda y así poder acercar más mi cuerpo hacia él mismo. Me esforcé por separarlo de mí con mis manos, pero solo atiné a sujetar sus hombros con debilidad.

El sueño estaba invadiéndome lentamente mientras esa cálida lengua acariciaba la mía de una forma abrumadora. Ni siquiera la mordida que provocó que mi labio sangrara me alejó de la somnolencia. La imagen de Izaya sobre mí se hacía cada vez más borrosa, hasta que finalmente terminó por convertirse en oscuridad total.  

[Este es mi pago~. Duerme bien.]

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de Izaya antes de quedar fuera de combate sobre esa cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizu-chan cayó dormido DX. ¿Por qué Izaya hizo esto? ¿Qué está pasando? Ah, tantas interrogantes 8’D. Solo queda esperar para ver qué será lo siguiente que pase...
> 
> Así que hasta la próxima actualización~.


	5. Despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo que dije el domingo “voy a escribir algo corto para al menos adelantar la actualización programada de Belewe de la otra semana”. Terminé de escribir el capítulo 05 y entonces pensé “mmm creo que se puede agregar otro capítulo y corregir los dos el lunes”. Llegó el martes y entonces pensé “ya que llegamos al sexto, el séptimo podría corregirse hoy junto con los otros dos” y pasé de nuevo el día completo escribiendo y nada que corregía los capítulos XDD.  
> Pero bien… Debía pararme a corregir en algún momento y fue hasta ahora que lo conseguí 8D –un relato sin sentido que “explica” por qué hay tres capítulos esta semana(?)-

000

[mmmh…]

Esa maldita luz me estaba pegando en toda la cara.

¿Quién demonios dejó las cortinas amarradas?

[¿mmm…?]

En un intento por aliviar lo que me impedía dormir plácidamente, me senté en la cama para extender las cortinas y entonces caí en cuenta de que...

[¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?!]

Miré hacia todas partes muy asustado hasta que lentamente las memorias del día anterior llenaron mi mente.

Izaya me había traído hasta este lugar bajo la excusa de que hablaríamos sin interrupciones. Al explicarme que él debía investigar solo, yo me negué porque deseaba ir con él y saber de primera mano dónde podría estar Hana. Pero a Izaya no le agradó eso y aprovechándose de una simple petición que parecía no ser peligrosa, él me roció un spray con somnífero cuando volví mi vista hacia él.

[Lo mataré… Ese maldito infeliz.]

Me levanté de la cama dispuesto a poner a todo el pueblo patas arribas para encontrar al enano y estrangularlo, claro que después de sacarle toda la verdad a golpes…

Y fue en mi camino hacia la puerta que me topé con mi reflejo. Para ser exactos habían dos problemas con respecto a este. Primero, parecía ser que estaba completamente desnudo y me aterraba pensar que alguien más pudiera haber entrado en la habitación para desvestirme.

Cosa que me recordaba a esos tipos…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al pensar en ellos.

Rogué que Izaya lo hubiera hecho en mi mente porque si no…

¡No!

¡Ni siquiera él…!

De cualquier forma, esto no era lo que más me perturbaba aunque fuera difícil de creer. La segunda cosa que había llamado mi atención al verme al espejo, opacaba por completo el hecho de que alguien me hubiera dejado desnudo en la cama.

Lo cierto era que mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre…

Cada parte de mi piel estaba como si alguien hubiera pasado sus manos ensangrentadas por esta, incluso estaban los dedos marcados en algunas secciones. Corrí hasta la regadera de inmediato para buscar la herida de la cual podía proceder toda esta sangre, pero luego de varios minutos bajo el agua me di cuenta de que esta no me pertenecía.

Si la sangre no era mía, entonces…

¿De quién era?

Aquella duda embargó mi alma totalmente.

000

La cara de Ben nuevamente me recibió con sorpresa al verme. Me preguntaba qué era lo que le causaba esa emoción conmigo. No estaba seguro cuál era la razón exacta, pero esta vez juraba que no esperaba verme de nuevo.

[¿Durmió bien?]

Al preguntar eso, Ben extendió un plato con unos huevos con tocino y algo de pan acompañado de café para mí.

[No muy bien a decir verdad… Gracias por el desayuno.]

Dije sinceramente mientras le agradecía que me brindara un desayuno cuando sabía que no era parte del menú de aquel bar. La verdad era que me moría de hambre y no podría pensar en mi perturbador despertar con el estómago vacío. Me senté aun con la mirada de Ben clavada en mí y me atreví a hacer la primera pregunta del día.

[¿Dónde está Izaya?]

Pregunté tomando el pan.

[Él se fue ayer a eso de las diez en punto de aquí, no tengo idea a donde.]

Vi como Ben se volteó para dirigirse al fregadero y darme la espalda para no tener que responder nada más o así lo entendí yo. Era notorio que si Izaya se había quedado hasta las diez, eso significaba que él había tenido tiempo suficiente para quitarme la ropa y bañarme en sangre como un loco enfermo mientras estaba dormido. Además parecía ser que eso era lo único que había hecho Izaya.

Aparentemente…

[¡…!]

Ah, cierto…

Cuando mordí mi emparedado, el dolor en mi labio me hizo recordar que Izaya lo había herido en medio de ese beso. Toqué muy despacio la herida con el leve pensamiento de que no quería volver a repetir aquello. No es que hubiera sido de mi elección en primer lugar, pero había sido algo demasiado extraño.

000

[¡¿Qué hizo qué…?!]  

No podía creer lo que Ben me estaba diciendo.

[Es como te dije, él quemó la ropa que trajiste la primera noche antes de irse.]

Ya entendía porque no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte del cuarto de Izaya, el malnacido se había atrevido a quemar la ropa que me había regalado mi hermano menor.

[Definitivamente lo estrangularé… ¿Dónde trabaja? Voy a buscarlo.]

Exigí completamente furioso, sé que estaba mal el gritarle a la persona que me había brindado un desayuno con amabilidad hace un rato, pero ahora mismo no podía controlarme.

[Él regresará en la noche. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperarlo en su cuarto o dar un paseo. De día es seguro…]

Me comentó Ben pasando de mí para limpiar las mesas.

¿Acaso Ben había dicho que de día era seguro pasear?

Ya lo creía…

Pero era una buena idea, tal vez podría descubrir algo por mí mismo. Y de paso podría dejar de lado el que Izaya me ayudara a encontrar a Hana.

000

No…

Definitivamente no quería volver a salir con ese suéter deportivo que decía “Amo las ensaladas”. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera usar en el armario de Izaya, pero graciosamente al abrirlo lo único que encontré fueron camisetas negras. También habían pantalones y ropa interior del mismo color para mi espanto.

¿Es que acaso Izaya no conocía otro color?

Como sea…

Tomé la maldita camiseta y me la puse. No me quedaba tan mal, ya que la diferencia de tamaño no era tanta para que se notara a leguas que no era mía. Con los jeans negros que había comprado el día anterior quedaba más o menos decente para mí.

000

_[¿Eh? Realmente no sabemos de dónde vino eso de que el azul trae mala suerte. Me lo dijo mi mamá. Ella dijo que nunca lo usara.]_

_…_

_[Mí mamá también… Ella dijo que mi abuela se lo había pedido en su momento y que mejor le hiciera caso o algo malo me podía pasar.]_

_…_

_[La verdad es que no deberías andar por esa casa de huéspedes. Dicen que ese lugar tiene malas vibras y que la gente que va de noche nunca más aparecen. Es una leyenda urbana pero nunca la he querido comprobar jajajaja. Al igual que la superstición de “no vestir de azul jamás”.]_

…

_[¡Si te atreves a venir de azul a este lugar, las cosas malas tendrán el libre paso a tu morada! O eso dicen… Tenía un amigo que quiso probar si eso era verdad y nunca más lo volví a ver… Aunque dicen que se fugó con su novia a algún lado jajajaja.]_

_…_

_[Ah, yo sé eso. Si vistes de azul, las cosas malas tocarán tu puerta. La única oportunidad es irte antes de que la oscuridad te atrape. De esa forma me lo relató mi abuela. Ya sabes, las abuelas saben cosas y siempre es mejor hacerles caso.]_

_…_

De las pocas personas que se dignaron a hablar conmigo, estas fueron las respuestas más “decentes” que pude conseguir. Los únicos que respondieron algunas de mis preguntas estaban entre los diez y los quince años; eran gente que no sabían porque seguían aquellas supersticiones, pero que no se atrevían a ir contra ellas por el miedo a lo que podría pasar. Habían cuatro cosas que podía rescatar de todas estas declaraciones y que me quedaban muy claras, ya que varias de estas las había vivido en carne propia dos noches atrás.

_Número 1: Te vuelves el objetivo de “eso” que se llevó a Hana si vistes de azul, lo que quiere decir que los demás no son atacados._

_Número 2: La casa de huéspedes es peligrosa y todos los que estaban vestidos de azul sin habitación habían sido enviados a propósito allá para que fueran atrapados, incluyéndome. Solo que yo si llegué a sobrevivir…_

_Número 3: Los jóvenes de este pueblo parecen no entender nada de esta superstición, solo saben que no deben desafiarla. ¿Esto quiere decir que los más ancianos si saben el porqué de todo?_

_Número 4: Y no menos importante… Todo lo malo solo sucede de noche._

Estas cuatro cosas debían volverse mi ley desde ahora si quería hallar a Hana con vida. Izaya tenía razón, ya había llamado demasiado la atención y por eso ahora debía mantener mi perfil bajo. En este instante podía comenzar con una gorra negra para tapar mi cabello y moverme con discreción mientras buscaba mi próximo objetivo. Como había dicho antes, lo jóvenes no conocían ningún detalle útil para mí, por ello debía encontrar a alguien de mucha más edad que pudiera decirme la verdad directamente.

Solo que encontrar a alguien así sería difícil.

Todos los ancianos que había abordado antes parecían temerosos de decir algo sobre ese tema.

¿Entonces cómo demonios conocería la verdad?

Estaba seguro que Izaya tampoco me diría la verdad a la primera, ya que sospechaba que él sabía mucho más que toda esta gente junta.

[Disculpe señora, no soy de aquí y… ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme las supersticiones? Soy algo así como estudiante de cultura y esto podría ayudarme para pasar el semestre.]

Bien, ya estaba harto de solo preguntar de la forma tradicional. Esta vez solo fingiría ser un estudiante para que al menos me dejaran hablarles y no me cortaran a la primera.

[Jovencito, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas. Hay más cultura en otros pueblos, esta simplemente no es interesante.]

Respondió la anciana un poco molesta de que le hablara al saber que yo no era de aquí.

[No sea así… De verdad necesito terminar mi trabajo… ¡Por favor!]

Rogué patéticamente a ver si le llegaban mis palabras al corazón de esta fría anciana.

[No es no. Ve a otro pueblo, no vayas a terminar como ese chico que vino hace unos años y-… ¡Ya déjame en paz!]

[Espere… ¿Qué le pasó a ese chico?]

Interrogué sin disimular.

[Solo vete de aquí y no busques cosas que no se te han perdido. La gente que hace muchas preguntas también _la mala suerte toca su puerta_.]

Casi se podía tomar eso como una amenaza.

¿Qué había pasado con ese chico que ella había mencionado…?

Me llenaba de intriga y temor porque sabía que podría pasarme algo malo de la misma forma.

¿Tal vez era como una maldición…?

[Siento haber dicho eso. Solo hazme el favor de no hacer preguntas y vete por donde viniste. Ese chico no le fue nada bien, es mejor que no te pase algo parecido. Ya no diré más.]

La anciana comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que su cuerpo pudo y se perdió de mi vista en unos cuantos minutos sin más. Su advertencia no podía ser más clara, aun así, eso no me alejaría del pueblo de Camille cuando no había encontrado a Hana ni a los demás. Necesitaba saber qué les había pasado a ellos, costara lo que costara.

000

Cuando hubo llegado la noche, me encerré en el cuarto de Izaya con las luces apagadas para esperar al dueño de este. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando pasar al maldito insecto hacia el interior. Con furia desmedida me acerqué y lo agarré desde la espalda para estamparlo en la cama.

[¡…! Sh-Shizu-chan~.]

[¡No me llames así!]

Torcí su brazo tras su espalda para ganar más control sobre su cuerpo, lo haría decirme todo a las malas ahora que lo tenía inmovilizado.

[¿Crees que fuiste muy gracioso al dejarme desnudo y lleno de sangre? ¡Maldito enfermo!]

Izaya no respondió a lo que le dije, así que muy fastidiado lo volteé para que me mirara a la cara y me senté sobre su estómago para que no pudiera moverse. Pude ver su sonrisa de satisfacción que solo me provocaba estrellarlo contra la pared como se merecía, pero no le di el gusto. Estaba seguro que él esperaba que lo hiciera.

[Shizu-chan… ¿No estuviste más tranquilo toda la noche? Si no hubiera hecho eso, la mala suerte habría tocado la puerta de Ben y todo lo que viviste en la casa de huéspedes se hubiera repetido. ¿De verdad querías eso?]

[Te paso el que quemaras mi ropa porque era azul… ¡Pero el que hicieras lo demás…! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía eso que ver con la mala suerte?! ¡Dime!]

[No preguntes eso. La gente que pide muchas respuestas les va muy mal~. Confórmate con saber que no te hice nada raro. No me van los hombres de cualquier forma.]

[¿Confórmate? ¿No te van los hombres?]

Reí al repetir lo que Izaya había dicho en forma de preguntas.

[Debes estar bromeando si crees que me voy a tragar esas dos cosas. ¡Tú…! ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa sangre?! ¡Y además si no te van los hombres…! ¡¿Por qué demonios me besaste entonces?!]

Ah, por supuesto.

_“No me van los hombres, pero igual te besé por amor a la patria…”_

¡Mentira!

No puedo pensar en una buena razón para besar a otro hombre después de que le rociaras un somnífero en la cara.

Esto no tiene lógica para mí.

Si, ya sé que la lógica para mí no tiene validez en la vida, pero por primera vez la necesito para entender a este sujeto y así no romperle el cuello mientras hablamos.

Después de todo… ¡¿Por qué mierda estoy tan cabreado por eso en especial?!

Estoy pensándolo demasiado, maldición. 

[Era pintura. Y con respecto a lo otro pues solo quería ver tu cara de horror cuando lo hiciera, simple ociosidad~.]

[¡Eso claramente era sangre! ¡Olía como sangre! ¿Simple ociosidad? Te dejaré desnudo en la calle solo por simple ociosidad jajaja…]

Comencé a reír como si estuviera loco.

En cierta forma lo estaba porque las respuestas idiotas de Izaya solo me estaban colmando lo suficiente como para no pensar mucho lo que estaba haciendo. Más cuando sabía que a Izaya le valía un rábano mi estado de ignorancia extrema.

¡Quería respuestas, maldición!

[¿Q-Qué?]

Por primera vez en la noche vi a Izaya sorprendido.

Bien, vamos por buen camino~.

[Lo que escuchaste~. Voy a dejarte sin ropa en la calle. ¿Sabes? Debería pintarte de azul y sentarme a ver qué es lo que sucede para así descubrir la verdad. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?]

Mis manos le dieron vuelta a Izaya para soltarle el cinturón. Pude sentir como él forcejeaba para liberarse de mi agarre, pero el brazo torcido en su espalda volvió para ayudarme a mantenerlo quieto mientras su pantalón y bóxer eran tirados en el suelo. No debería sentirme mal por hacer esto, él quizás se había divertido cuando yo estaba inconsciente e indefenso.

[¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!]

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar esos pedidos de parte de Izaya.

[No~. Te lo mereces.]

De un solo movimiento le saqué la camiseta y el abrigo, visualizando la existencia de un vendaje cubriendo el pecho de Izaya posiblemente. Como él estaba de espaldas a mí, solo se veía esa parte desde mi perspectiva. Por tercera vez le di vuelta a Izaya para ver mejor aquella herida, esperaba que esto no significara que toda esa sangre con la que estaba en la mañana perteneciera a él. Extendí mi mano para tocar el vendaje, pero Izaya habló deteniendo mi acción de inmediato.

[No la toques... Eres libre de lanzarme a la calle pintado de azul así como estoy, pero no desates el vendaje. Me rozó algo filoso y duele~.]

[Está bien…]

Técnicamente ese vendaje enfrío mis ganas de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Izaya, aunque el estar viendo fijo esa parte de su cuerpo me llevó a mirar otras partes que me hicieron darme cuenta de algo importante. Eso que me parecía estar fuera de lugar el día anterior, ahora me era tan obvio que daba risa.

¿Cómo demonios pasé ese detalle tan comprometedor en Izaya?

Quizás había sido el licor en mi sistema…

[Oye… ¿Por qué no tienes sombra?]

Pregunté nuevamente con el espanto en mi voz como principal interprete de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en mi interior.

[A veces yo también me lo pregunto. ¿Por qué será, Shizu-chan~?]

Izaya se rió de mi pregunta.

[¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Si tú no sabes, menos yo! ¡¿Eres esa cosa que se llevó a Hana?! ¡Responde!]

Presioné su cuello con fuerza buscando sentirme seguro ante este hecho que para mí rozaba lo anormal.

¡¿Cómo alguien no podía tener sombra?!

¿Eso era algo normal?

No lo creo…

[L-Lo siento, Shizu-chan. Yo no me llevé a tu Hana. ]

[¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí? Si no me inspirabas confianza antes, ahora mucho menos…]

Si me decía que buscaba desaparecerme del mapa como había pasado con los otros, le rompería el cuello en ese mismo instante.

Al fin al cabo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía…

[Eso es simple. Estoy enamorado de Shizu-chan~.]

Nada de lo que había descubierto hasta ahora me había impactado más que aquella asesina declaración de Izaya.

…

…

…

[¿Qué…?]

[Traje a Shizu-chan a un lugar seguro donde ellos no podrían llegar porque me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi. ¿Pero qué hizo, Shizu-chan? Salió huyendo como una nena al ganar un poco de atención del mismo género. Ah, qué lamentable soy~.]

[¿Qué…?]

Ya en este punto comenzaba a pensar que había perdido todo mi vocabulario porque no sabía qué más decir ante lo que seguía soltándome Izaya.

[¿Eres de lento entendimiento, verdad? Insisto en que soy lamentable. ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien tan idiota?]

Volvió a repetir la palabra mortal.

_Enamorado…_

¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad estaba escuchando bien?

Él tipo que no soportaba me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de mí.

[¿Enamorado…? ¿M-Me a-amas…?]

[Sip~.]

[¿Por qué…? ¿Tú?]

Mi cerebro seguía buscando lógica a Izaya, quizás explotaría antes de que llegara a algo tangible.

[Quién sabe~. Pero podrías suponer que por eso me tomé muchas molestias ocultando tu presencia de ellos. Si no ellos te hubieran desaparecido. Deberías estar feliz, sigues vivo gracias a mí.]

Una sonrisa maliciosa recitó aquellas palabras como un hechizo para mí. Lo que él decía podía ser algo sospechoso, pero hacía que sus acciones tuvieran un poco más de sentido.

[¿No te dije que las cosas serían beneficiosas para ambos? A esto me refería~. Con la sangre despisté el olfato de ellos, no te encontrarían aunque se la pasaran buscando toda la noche. Si quieres vivir lo suficiente para encontrar a esa niña, me necesitarás hasta que te vayas de Camille~.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Izaya le dijo a Shizuo que lo ama! D8 
> 
> Izaya hace hincapié que Shizuo lo necesita para sobrevivir en Camille ~ :3


	6. Amor

000

[¿No te dije que las cosas serían beneficiosas para ambos? A esto me refería~. Con la sangre despisté el olfato de ellos, no te encontrarían aunque se la pasaran buscando toda la noche. Si quieres vivir lo suficiente para encontrar a esa niña, me necesitarás hasta que te vayas de Camille~.]

[¿Qué son ellos…?]

[¿De verdad quieres saber eso? Mejor espera aquí, si Hana-chan sigue viva aun, la traeré por ti.]

Era una buena oferta, pero todavía eso no saciaba mi curiosidad.

¿Quiénes se habían llevado a todos los habitantes en la casa de huéspedes?

¿Por qué logré sobrevivir?

Ah… Es gracioso recordar esta parte de la historia, si tan solo no hubiera dicho lo que estaba a punto de soltar ahora mismo… Las cosas serían muy diferentes si yo hubiera tomado una decisión distinta.

[No, quiero verlos…]

Dije sin entender el peso de mi propia respuesta.

[Bien, luego no me culpes…]

Respondió Izaya sonriendo como él solo sabía hacer.

[Por cierto, “ _hombre que solo le gustan las mujeres mayores”_ … ¿Tienes algo más en mente o ya me puedo poner la ropa?]

Él me miró con irritación al decir aquello, ya que yo seguía presionándolo con brusquedad contra la cama mientras él seguía desnudo.

[¡L-Lo siento! Espera… ¡No tengo razones para disculparme! ¡Tú me quitaste la ropa primero! Tch…]

El fastidio y la vergüenza se mezclaban en mi voz.

[¿En serio acabas de gritar aquello, Shizu-chan? ¿Sabes que las paredes tienen oídos aquí? Todo lo que se grita aquí, se escucha perfectamente allá abajo. Pero ya que estamos con esas...]

Él inhaló preparándose para decir algo más que jamás me hubiera imaginado que diría.

[¡Oh, Shizu-chan, me encanta ese tatuaje de murciélago que tienes en tu muslo! ¡ES SEXY~~! ¡Ah, pero dejemos de ver nuestros tatuajes, date la vuelta para que yo te-…! ]

Inmediatamente tapé su boca con el bochorno subiendo por mi cara, si antes lo que yo había dicho había sonado terrible, Izaya empeoraba más la situación con lo que acababa de gritar.

[¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Izaya?!]

¡Ahhhh!

¡Este tipo me saca de mis casillas!

Cuando pienso que estoy enojado por algo en específico, él vuelve y provoca otro desastre en mi vida para que me enfurezca de nuevo. Esperaba sinceramente que Ben tuviera disponible una puerta trasera porque no pensaba pasar por el bar y ver las caras de esos pervertidos.

[¡Jajajaja! ¡Shizu-chan es muy gracioso~~!]

Él solo me apartó sin molestarse en tapar su cuerpo y tomó su ropa mientras seguía riéndose de lo que acababa de pasar.

[No me parece que sea gracioso…]

Aparté la mirada hastiado de esa actitud burlona.

[Ok, dejando lado las declaraciones indecentes de Shizu-chan~. Debo decirte que si quieres saber la verdad, entonces debes seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. ¿Entiendes?]

Izaya me miró con seriedad antes de decirme lo que tendría que hacer para la siguiente noche.

000

Y aquí estaba…

Esperando nuevamente a Izaya, pero esta vez la locación había cambiado de una forma perturbadora. El lugar en el que me encontraba no era ninguno más que la casa de huéspedes traicionera en donde probablemente enviaban a la gente que podría atraer a la desgracia.

¿Pero qué hacía yo en este sitio tan aterrador?

No crean, yo mismo me lo estaba preguntando.

La pulga me había dicho que viniera hasta este lugar y me escondiera. Cuando ya me encontrara en un lugar en donde nadie pudiera verme, entonces debía rociarme con sangre…

Solo por esta noche seguiría esta indicación, de verdad tenía curiosidad por lo que él iba a mostrarme y para eso debía evitar arruinarlo. Menos mal me dijo que esta vez no era necesario que me tirara todo un balde, con tal que tapara mi cara estaba bien. Por supuesto me seguía pareciendo horrible, pero no podía quejarme…

La última vez que había visto mi reloj eran alrededor de las seis y media; por eso, Izaya debía aparecer en cualquier momento. Ya que por lo que podía notar, solo podíamos vernos en la noche. No sé si tenía que ver con su trabajo o era por algo más, pero lo que sea que hacía no era en Camille. Antes lo había buscado y no había encontrado ningún rastro de él.

Sin contar que él no me había dicho nada de la ausencia de su sombra…

Había tantas interrogantes que solo me sumergían en un mar de dudas que se daban rienda suelta mientras esperaba.

Entonces alguien sopló mi oreja repentinamente.

[¡Hiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh!]

Salté asustado de mi lugar pero cuando estaba por alzar la voz, alguien tapó mi boca para que no hiciera ruido.

[Shizu-chan. ¿Quieres que te descubran?]

Izaya estaba sobre en uno de los pequeños arbustos tapando mi boca con molestia.

[No hagas eso… Casi me matas de un susto.]

[No puedo creer que eso te asustara.]

[Claro, no noté cuando llegaste… Ni siquiera hiciste ruido. ¿Cómo?]

[Ya conozco este sitio~. Pero eso no importa, debemos escondernos bien y esperar.]

[¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?]

[Depende del tiempo y de cuántos sean... Si quieres puedes dormir un rato, necesitarás estar despierto cuando te lo diga.]

¿Dormir?

Claro, en medio de un lugar en donde desaparecen personas.

Me voy a sentir muuuuy tranquilo.

¡Por supuesto que no!

[No, estaré despierto.]

[Como quieras.]

Izaya me pasó unos lentes de visión nocturna para que pudiera ver en la oscuridad lo que sea que sucedería ahí.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar con paciencia y en silencio.

000

Luego de que varias personas incautas hubieran llegado a la casa, Izaya me dijo que hiciera lo posible por no hacer ruido porque estaba por venir la parte más peligrosa del “recorrido”.

[Pero… ¿Y esas personas que están en la casa?]

[Ya ellos no tienen salvación. No puedes hacer nada. Si vas a salvarlos, olvídate de Hana-chan~.]

Me quedé en silencio.

Es cierto…

Solo podía obtener una cosa de todo ello.

[Shhh… Ya vienen ellos.]

Izaya me indicó que me pusiera los lentes y mirara hacia la entrada del monte. De esta parte del camino, unas figuras comenzaron a salir del suelo, tirando toda la tierra a los lados para llegar hasta el exterior. Fue ahí que entendí la razón de los agujeros en la entrada y la explicación de que no estuvieran en la mañana. Esos seres dormían enterrados ahí durante el día para salir en la noche.

[Ah, debí dormir de lado, tengo un dolor de espalda horrible. Yumasaki, desde hoy hazte una fosa propia. Ya no compartiré contigo.]

Dijo un hombre con el cabello hasta la nuca mientras se sacudía la tierra de encima.

[Togusa-san eso no es justo… Me quedaría menos tiempo de la noche.]

Ahora un hombre que me parecía un zorro por su expresión hizo aparición.

[Entonces levántate temprano y ya.]

Togusa habló como hastiado, extendiendo su mano hacia una segunda fosa para jalar un brazo femenino que apenas se veía en la superficie desde mi perspectiva.

[Gracias, Togusacchi~.]

Agradeció ahora una mujer de lo más jovial, saliendo de la tierra con ayuda de Togusa.

[Ah, Kadota-san no quiere despertar… ¿Seguirá con eso de la abstinencia?]

Preguntó Togusa tanteando el suelo.

[mmm… Déjalo, ya saldrá. Podemos traer algo para él. ¿Verdad, Yumacchi?]

[Si, siempre y cuando haya suficiente. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo habrá, Karisawa-san.]

Yumasaki caminó hasta las cercanías de la casa y observó desde la ventana con cuidado.

[Sí, tendremos un festín y no con ancianos. Son todos jóvenes~.]

Dijo este regresando con el grupo.

[Tenemos que empezar ahora, antes de que los demás se levanten. Podríamos quedarnos sin comida como hace una semana…]

Togusa bajó la palanca de la electricidad que estaba escondida en un lugar estratégico para ellos.

[Eso no pasará, hoy perseguiremos a la comida. Al fin al cabo nadie pasa por este lugar.]

Habló Yumasaki de una forma que me dio escalofríos…

Quiere decir que cuando sentía que me estaban mirando hace tres noches… ¿Era porque de verdad me estaban observando estos sujetos?

No pude seguir pensando en todo lo que eso implicaba porque Yumasaki lanzó una bomba de humo hacia la casa. Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que al menos siete personas que bien parecían universitarios, salieran a toda prisa de la casa tosiendo a causa del humo. Cerré mis puños con espanto al pensar lo que podría pasarles a estas personas.

Por fin estaba por descubrirlo…

[Es obvio quien se quedará con la hermosa chica de grandes pechos~.]

Karisawa al decir esto se lanzó sobre la chica que estaba distraída buscando sus lentes porque se le habían caído. Fue horrible ver como destrozaba el lugar en donde se encontraba la arteria carótida delante de sus compañeros. Estos al ver el acto repentino de canibalismo, empezaron a correr espantados por los gruñidos que soltaban Yumasaki y Togusa. Su hambre era evidente, suficientemente intimidante como para no moverme de mi lugar ni un solo centímetro.

¿Mi fuerza sería suficiente para contener a esos sujetos?

Ellos decían que habían más como ellos.

¿Cuántos eran realmente?

El ruido de tierra siendo removida más al frente me alertó que más como ellos podían estar llegando para unirse al festín de esa noche con carne universitaria muy fresca.

[¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Esta es mi comida! ¡Hay más hacia el bosque!]

Karisawa gruñó como una bestia enfurecida cuando sintió a dos sujetos acercándose a su comida. Incluso a mí me hizo saltar en mi lugar, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta. Los dos hombres entonces salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque en donde se escuchaban gritos de horror y alaridos dolorosos que solo me hacían querer taparme los oídos. Y peor con los sonidos de la carne siendo rasgada por la boca de la mujer alegre.

_Por favor, que Hana no haya pasado por esto…_

_¡Por favor!_

Rogué en mi mente temiendo por el estado de ella.

Esto estaba más allá de un loco enfermo y un secuestro.

¿Quién me aseguraba que ella no estaba ya en el estómago de alguno de ellos?

000

Cinco horas fue lo que tardó en terminarse todo ese horrible festín, lo que incluyó la limpieza de la casa de huéspedes y otras preparaciones más que yo podía suponer eran para la siguiente cacería de humanos desafortunados.

[¡Comí bastante! Con esto tendré para dos días al menos~.]

La mujer de apellido Karisawa decía feliz mientras yo me ahogaba en las náuseas.

[Nosotros igual. ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, Yumasaki?]

Togusa le preguntó al zorro mientras este escribía en un su celular.

[Han pasado al menos diez años desde que no hablamos con nadie… ¿A quién diablos le estás escribiendo?]

El hombre se acercó a Yumasaki para leer lo que escribía este.

[Uno de los tipos que duerme cerca del pueblo quería que le avisara si veía una niña de nuevo. Le escribo que no he visto nada.]

Contestó el zorro horrorizándome en el proceso.

¿Acaso había dicho que alguien estaba interesado en niñas?

[Ese sujeto a veces me da un poco de… no sé… Siempre se queda con las niñas en su guarida.]

Karisawa terminó de confirmar mis temores.

[Ya no hablemos de ese enfermo, quedan cuatro horas para que amanezca. ¿Tienen algo en mente?]

Dijo el más amargado de los tres.

[Quiero dar un paseo, sería aburrido volver a dormir tan pronto.]

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera con felicidad y los otros dos la siguieron sin decir nada más. Supongo que no tenían nada más interesante que hacer además de destrozar y devorar personas en medio de la oscuridad. Al menos de esta forma mis oídos no podían captar a nadie en las cercanías o eso quería creer yo.

[Oye… Izaya…]

Hice lo posible para que mi voz no fuera escuchada por terceros. Sin embargo, un ligero ronquido me descolocó completamente.

¿Izaya se había dormido en medio de toda esta masacre?

¿Era en serio…?

Lo sacudí con fuerza totalmente incrédulo.

[¿Eh? ¿Ya terminó?]

Vi a través de los lentes como Izaya se restregaba los ojos en su lugar.

[No entiendo cómo puedes tener nervios para dormir en medio de esto.]

[¿Qué querías…? Estoy cansado, Shizu-chan.]

Izaya se levantó del piso haciendo demasiado ruido para mi gusto.

[¡Shhhh…! ¿No se supone que no debemos hacer ruido?]

[No hay necesidad. Ahora mismo no hay nadie, debemos aprovechar para irnos. Imagino que están llenos así que nadie nos comerá a esta hora, incluso si nos llegan a ver.]

[¿Cómo sabes que no hay nadie aquí?]

[¿Intuición masculina?]

[Cierra la boca… Hablo en serio.]

[No pasa nada, podemos irnos. Ya viste y oíste lo que querías escuchar. ¿No crees que deberías aprovechar el tiempo en mi cuarto y pensar lo que vas a hacer?]

Izaya tenía razón.

Debía pensar cómo tenía que proceder ahora que había una pequeña pista.

El loco enfermo que estaba interesado en niñas.

[Espera… ¿No estabas dormido antes?]

000

[Antes de seguir… Quisiera que me dijeras la razón por la que no tienes una sombra.]

Pregunté sin más al llegar a la habitación de Izaya.

[¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta? ¿Te doy más miedo que esos sujetos solo por no tener sombra?]

[No necesariamente, es solo que la sangre y todo eso…]

[Ah, eres tan tonto. ¿No es obvio ya a estas alturas?]

Izaya al verme sentado en la cama se puso a mi lado con tranquilidad.

[Apareces de noche solo… Eres como ellos.]

Dictaminé ya claro en lo que había estado pensando desde hace rato, yo mismo insistía en mi mente que el trabajo de Izaya hacia que esta coincidencia fuera poderosa. Pero no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Izaya probablemente era como ellos desde el principio y eso explicaba porque Ben le temía tanto.

_Si no se va hoy, probablemente él lo busque a usted. Aunque no estoy seguro…_

Él siempre me encontraba por mi olor y quizás ellos también…

La sangre era para despistar el olfato de ellos.

[Entonces… ¿La sangre era tuya?]

[Sí~, ellos no se ponen en alerta con mi olor.]

[¿P-Por qué haces esto? ¿Vas a comerme?]

Enseguida que pregunté eso, la luz se apagó por completo dejándome a oscuras con el depredador que había logrado acercarse a mí sin esforzarse realmente.

Claro…

Yo tuve la culpa por ser tan ingenuo.

Sería devorado por idiota cuando él mismo me lo había advertido.

Pensaba con pesimismo.

No me era difícil pensar que la fuerza de ellos pudiera competir fácilmente contra la mía, si tenían la potencia para arrancar huesos y carne con sus dientes, entonces romper mi cuello con una mano era pan comido.

Resistirme era en vano.

Esto quizás era el karma.

Había asesinado a alguien en Ikebukuro y eso me había obligado a huir de mi ciudad. Era lógico pensar que el castigo que merecía era ser devorado por un monstruo.

Era justo que un monstruo devorara a otro.

No me resistiría porque este era mi castigo por haberme convertido en un asesino.

Las manos de Izaya empujaron mis hombros hacia atrás en la cama, trasladando su peso sobre mi regazo mientras su aliento cálido chocaba contra mi cuello. Era como si la muerte marchara sobre mi cuerpo para tomar un mordisco de mí, sin yo resistirme realmente. Por ello, fue muy sorpresivo que él comenzara a besarme ferozmente en lugar de morderme.

Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto…

De cualquier forma voy a morir, no tiene caso que me queje ahora.

[Shizu-chan~, has olvidado algo importante.]

[¿Q-Qué?]

[Me gustas~.]

[…]

[Simplemente por eso seguirás vivo…]

Podía sentir la curvatura de la sonrisa de Izaya sobre mi boca al decir esa frase.

_No sabía si esto debía alegrarme o deprimirme…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo reveló por fin que él había asesinado a una persona en Ikebukuro y percibe al karma en las posibles intenciones de Izaya por devorarlo. Pero nuevamente Izaya dice que lo ama y por ello Shizuo seguirá vivo.


	7. Camille

000

[Simplemente por eso seguirás vivo…]

Podía sentir la curvatura de la sonrisa de Izaya sobre mi boca al decir esa frase.

_No sabía si esto debía alegrarme o deprimirme…_

[Si no me equivoco ya deberían ser alrededor de las cuatro. Quisiera quedarme, pero ya sabes que no me puedo~. Procura aprovechar el día para dormir, Shizu-chan.]

Izaya se quitó de encima y caminó hacia la puerta con tranquilidad en su semblante, no actuaba como si hubiera sido descubierto ni nada por el estilo. El hecho que yo supiera que él era parte de esa gente que se alimentaba de otras personas le daba lo mismo. Quizás hasta podía decir que se veía aliviado por alguna razón.

Qué hombre tan sinvergüenza…

Pensé yo mientras enfocaba mis ojos para ver su figura en la oscuridad.

[Ah… ¿Y podrías cambiar el foco de la lámpara? No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Sería un problema que te visite y que todo esté a oscuras aquí~. Puedes pedirle un foco a Ben.]

La luz de pasillo iluminó la sonrisa cínica de aquel pelinegro mientras me decía esto.

[Nos veremos mañana en la noche, si en tal caso aun quieres seguir con tu loca empresa.]

La puerta se cerró dejándome en la oscuridad con mis pensamientos.

000

El sol se había levantado y yo seguía sin poder dormir. Fue gracioso ver que no me sentí aliviado hasta que las luces llegaron a la ventana e iluminaron las oscuras secciones del cuarto. Ya había suficiente luz para pensar en todas mis imprudencias y en mi actual situación.

¿Por qué seguía buscando a Hana aun cuando sabía que ya podría estar muerta?

Era simple.

Redención.

Yo había asesinado a alguien, por eso esperaba devolver esa vida salvando a Hana al menos, ya que no había visto la sangre de ella por doquier como los otros a los que si daba por muertos. Pero a estas alturas del partido comenzaba a desistir de la idea. Estaba luchando por nada porque seguiría siendo un asesino de igual forma. Tal vez solo debía devolverme a la ciudad y entregarme de una vez a las autoridades...

_Me gustas~._

Ah, maldición, Izaya. Aleja tus palabras engatusadoras de mi cabeza. ¡¿No ves que estoy deprimido?!

Me dije a mi mismo al escuchar los remanentes de mi última conversación con Izaya horas atrás. Estaba en mi momento más oscuro en donde me decidía entre afrontar mis problemas o salvar la vida de alguien que dudaba que estuviera viva. Quizás era incorrecto nombrar las dos opciones de esta forma, pero así lo veía yo. La idea de huir de mi ciudad no era solo para evadir a las autoridades, también era porque no quería aceptar lo que había hecho.

Si me iba de aquí sin confirmar que Hana había muerto, entonces volvería a ser un asesino porque la dejaría a su suerte.

No podría dormir si hacía eso…

La única manera de no sentirme un asesino de nuevo era quedarme aquí y llegar hasta el final de todo esto.

Pero eso implicaba que yo lidiara con la cercanía de Orihara Izaya.

_¿Eres de lento entendimiento, verdad? Insisto en que soy lamentable. ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien tan idiota?_

Esto era como cuando uno ve cientos de películas de terror y no pasa nada en el momento, pero cuando uno se va a la cama inmediatamente el cerebro empieza a enviar todas las escenas aterradoras para que no puedas dormir. Se podía decir que algo así me estaba pasando con mi cerebro, pero en lugar de enviarme escenas de terror estaba reproduciendo las palabras de “amor” de Izaya.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

_Deberías estar feliz, sigues vivo gracias a mí._

Genial, esa era una realidad que no podía negar.

Sigo vivo gracias a Izaya.

Ah, mejor me voy a dormir…

000

Era tanto el cansancio que llevaba encima que había dormido hasta el anochecer, ni siquiera me importó que no hubiera desayunado antes, pero ahora mi estómago me exigía algo de alimento.

Para mi alegría, Izaya todavía no había llegado, así que eso me daba un poco más de tiempo para pensar mientras bajaba al bar con mis dudas. Lo primero que vi fue a Ben preparando unos tragos, al verme él enseguida extendió una bandeja de comida que estaba tapada en una esquina de la barra. Tal parecía ser que había estado esperando que bajara durante todo el día si ya me tenía comida preparada.

[Gracias por la comida…]

En verdad, Ben se ganaba mi aprecio con estos detalles. Me hice la nota mental que no me enojaría más con él por sus respuestas “llenas” de contenido.

[Izaya dijo anoche que demoraría en llegar hoy.]

Me informó Ben sirviéndome ahora un jugo de melocotón.

[Ya veo.]

Menos mal…

Más tiempo para pensar.

Y hablando de pensar… Comenzaba a percatarme de que el ambiente estaba un poco silencioso aun cuando los pervertidos estaban en el lugar.

[Oye, Ben… ¿Esto no está un poco muerto?]

Interrogué entre tanto bebía mi jugo de melocotón.

[Ah, eso. Ellos están de luto o algo así porque ahora estás de pareja con Izaya. Parece ser que los escucharon teniendo sexo ayer y bueno…]

Escupí todo el jugo por la respuesta más larga y bochornosa que Ben me había dado hasta el momento.

[¡¿Qué…?! ¡Eso no…!]

[No dije que lo fuera. Repetí lo que ellos dijeron… Aunque tuve que subir la música para que no siguieran escuchando más allá de la parte en que Izaya mencionaba un _“tatuaje de murciélago”_.]

Ben dijo eso sin importarle mucho mi expresión.

Yo volteé hacia atrás y pude notar como todos movían su rostro hacia otro lado como para hacer que no estaban mirando en mi dirección.

[Ya habían hecho hasta un fanclub de ti… Es mejor que sigan creyendo que Izaya es tu pareja si no quieres sentirte abochornado con el asunto de los tragos.]

Sugirió el bartender yéndose a tomar una orden de tragos de un recién llegado.

Es aquí en donde la expresión _“el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad”_ tenía total validez para mí. Había logrado que dejaran de tenerme en su lista de intereses, pero a cambio ahora todos ellos pensaban que andaba con Izaya en alguna relación turbia.

Más irónico no podía ser esto…

[Me da la impresión que cada vez que te vuelvo a encontrar, siempre estás invadido por alguna emoción intensa. ¿Pasó algo, Shizu-chan~?]

Y la voz de la persona que menos quería ver se escuchó a mi lado.

[Lo que me faltaba… No pasa nada, estoy perfectamente.]

No le iba a decir la razón por la que estaba ligeramente irritado, era mi culpa después de todo en cierta forma, pero también la de Izaya…

[¿De verdad? Se siente como si quisieras estrangularme.]

¿De verdad?

Nah, solo todo el mundo cree que estamos emparejados. Nada más.

Si aceptaba que me molestaba que me emparejaran con un idiota como él, entonces le daría de qué reírse, así que no demostraría mi fastidio por sus acciones. También supongo que si no era verdad, no debía molestarme lo que otros pensaran. Era algo idiota enojarme con el imbécil en ese caso…

_Shizuo, has madurado._

Me felicité al calmarme.

[No es como si pudiera de todas formas. ¿Verdad? Si los tuyos pueden hacer todo eso. ¿Qué tanta esperanza tengo de matarte?]

[Puede ser, pero yo soy inofensivo~.]

[Aja… Tanto como yo.]

[No tengo intenciones de comerte si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ya te lo dije. ¿No?]

[Si, que me amas o una mierda así… Pero francamente no puedo creer eso por más que lo intente. ¿Cómo sé que no me estás guiando a una trampa?]

[Qué cruel~. ¿Me creerías si te llevo a la guarida del sujeto que podría tener a tu Hana-chan?]

[Tal vez podría pensarlo… No te aseguro nada.]

Si, ahí estaba esa respuesta que mi interior temía aceptar.

Usar el “amor” de Izaya para encontrar a Hana sin tener en mente dar algo a cambio.

Solo lo usaría sin más.

Por más que no quería llegar a esto, ya había soltado esas palabras parcialmente afirmativas.

000

Ya de camino hacia la parte montañosa cercana al pueblo; Izaya y yo íbamos sumidos en un silencio incómodo de nuevo.

[Izaya…]

[¿Qué?]

[Dime la verdadera razón por la que haces esto…]

[Ya te dije que estoy enamorado de ti.]

[Si, lo dijiste pero… ¿No dijiste también que no te iban los hombres?]

[Los demás obviamente no, solo Shizu-chan.]

Esas respuestas no daban espacio para que yo dudara sin pruebas.

[¿Entonces no eres gay…? Ya sabes, por lo de bar.]

[En realidad no. Solo viví ahí porque el alquiler es sumamente barato y cuando pasó “eso”, fue al único lugar al que pude volver a entrar por la noche.]

[¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que estás enamorado de mí entonces?]

Me giré omitiendo preguntar sobre lo segundo extraño que había mencionado Izaya en esa respuesta.

[¿Flechazo a primera vista?]

Respondió él sin más.

[Francamente no te imagino a ti enamorado de nadie y menos de mí…]

[Créelo, es la única explicación para que sigas con vida. Te he tenido desnudo en mi habitación y no te he comido en ningún sentido.]

[¿Podrías parar con el doble sentido?]

[Jeh~, eres sensible al doble sentido.]

Él sonrió feliz de descubrir otro punto débil de mi paciencia.

[En serio, si hubiera querido hacerte algo malo, lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato. Confía en mi~.]

Izaya me sonrió amistosamente.

Suspiré ante esto.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado brusco y mal educado al tratarlo mal solo porque no me gustaba la forma en la que me veía.

[Lo siento… He sido muy brusco al decir todo eso de esa forma.]

[No pasa nada. No es como si te estuviera pidiendo que me correspondieras de cualquier forma… Por cierto, Shizu-chan~. ¿Sabes por qué este pueblo se llama Camille?]

Él cambió el tema antes de que pudiera decir algo con respecto a que él no esperaba que lo correspondiera. Nuevamente me sentí mal, yo estaba utilizándolo para mis propósitos y él estaba muy claro que no recibiría nada a cambio.

Ah, soy de lo peor…

[¿Por qué?]

[Camille es parte del nombre completo del músico francés, Charles Camille Saints Saëns. Era el autor de un poema sinfónico llamado Danse Macabre.]

[Aja…]

Bien, era un cambio de tema muy radical ya que no sé qué tenía que ver con todo esto.

[Tu silencio me dice qué demonios quiero decir con esto. Bien, te parecerá interesante escuchar de qué trata Danse Macabre.]

[¿Por qué…?]

[Su obra describe a la muerte tocando el violín a medianoche mientras los esqueletos bailan afuera de sus tumbas al son de la música. Pero cuando escuchan los gallos que marcan que el amanecer está cerca entonces vuelven a su tumba como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Te suena?]

[Ustedes son como los esqueletos, solo que en lugar de bailar… Comen gente…]

Respondí algo perturbado.

[Exacto. Probablemente alguien hace cien años pensó que ese nombre le quedaba perfecto a este lugar, pero nadie querría ir a un pueblo que se llamara Danse Macabre y prefirió solo usar el nombre del autor para disimular la burla. Es mi deducción, pero podría estar errada. Nunca lo sabremos…]

[¿O sea que este pueblo ya tiene cien años de llamarse así? No, espera… ¿Quieres decir que ustedes ya tienen todo ese tiempo aquí?]

[Yo no soy tan viejo, solo llevo tres años aquí. Podría decirse que tú y yo tenemos la misma edad quizás, soy de Shinjuku. Es imposible que lleve cien años aquí, sería horrible. Solo sé que este nombre tiene su buen tiempo, al igual que varios de ellos. De todas formas no tendría manera de saberlo, no hablo mucho con ellos. Para ser exactos, los evito actualmente...]

[¿Eres de Shinjuku? ¿Cómo es que terminaste as-…?]

Izaya tapó mi boca de improviso, así que no pude terminar mi pregunta.

[Hay uno cerca… Rápido, acércate.]

Él cortó la palma de su mano con una navaja para pasar su sangre por mis mejillas y cuello.

[¿No tengo que echarme más sangre como antes?]

[No es necesario, ya el olor de mi sangre debería quedarse contigo al menos siete días. Esto lo hago por si acaso… Shh… Ven.]

Corrimos hasta un matorral para escondernos y ahí fue que lo vi…

Un anciano caminaba a paso rápido, arrastrando una joven mujer que tenía el cuello roto a simple vista.

[Detesto cuando son mujeres gritonas…]

El viejo sonrió de una forma espantosa con sangre bañando sus dientes. Podía ver incluso el horror en los ojos de la difunta aun plasmados en sus ojos. Aparté la mirada, ya no deseaba ver esto, era demasiado nauseabundo.

[Es él, Shizu-chan… Tenemos que seguirlo con cuidado. ¿Puedes regresarte si no quieres involucrarte? Esto puede ser muy feo.]

Me habló Izaya cerca de mi oreja para evitar ser escuchado por el anciano. Yo volteé hacia él para contestarle de la misma manera.

[No, iré contigo.]

No había vuelta atrás para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora creen que Shizuo anda con Izaya en el bar gay XDDDDDDD. Me encantan las respuestas de Ben, ese personaje se ha ganado mi aprecio por siempre descolocar a Shizuo, además de Izaya jajajaja. 
> 
> Además…
> 
> ¿Qué encontrarán en la guarida de aquel anciano D’8?


	8. Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin sacando tiempo para seguir esta historia 8D~.

Fue lo bastante difícil seguir al maldito anciano por el bosque sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Creo que hubo instantes en que pensé que nos había descubierto, pero parecía ser que el método de Izaya estaba dando resultados. El olor de su sangre camuflaba por completo el aroma a carne fresca que despedía mi cuerpo y que podía ser atractiva para aquel monstruo sanguinario. Realmente agradecía que fuera así porque si no habría terminado como aquella mujer con el cuello roto.

Y mientras mis pensamientos le daban vuelta a ese asunto, Izaya tomó mi mano de repente, parando mis pasos en modo de alerta.

[¿Qué pasa…?]

Pregunté en baja voz con fastidio, Izaya me había dado otro susto de muerte.

¡Al menos avisa cuando vayas a sostener mi mano en medio de la persecución de un monstruo!

[No podemos entrar así nada más…]

[¿Por qué?]

[Yo voy a entrar primero para entretenerlo. Tú aprovecha para revisar el lugar mientras.]

[¿Estás seguro…?]

[Si… Aunque es la segunda vez que intento acercarme a uno de ellos de esta forma. No sé lo que pueda pasar con este en especial.]

Izaya al decir eso me llenó de más incertidumbre, ya que antes él había mencionado que actualmente estaba evitando a los otros monstruos.

¿No se estaba Izaya tomando muchas molestias por mí?

¿Qué tal si ese anciano lo asesinaba?

No, no lo creo. Si esos monstruos tienen suficiente fuerza para competir con ellos, entonces Izaya podía darle pelea al anciano si algo llegaba a pasar.

Aquel pensamiento me tranquilizó, si era Izaya probablemente todo estaría bajo control…

000

[¿Qué haces tú aquí…?]

Desde mi perspectiva podía ver el anciano mirando con desprecio e ira a Izaya.

[Si me miras de esa forma, entonces sabes quién soy~. Solo estaba explorando un poco, no tenía idea que esta era tu guarida. Tenía entendido que ustedes descansaban y se movían en grupos.]

[¿Ustedes? Ahora tú eres parte de nosotros, quieras o no. Ese fue el pago por lo que robaste. ¡Claro que te conozco! ¡Tú arruinaste a una de mis pequeñas, maldita sabandija!]

Izaya puso expresión de sorpresa por un segundo, pero de inmediato la sonrisa cínica regresó a su rostro. Eso me decía que Izaya sabía de lo que estaba hablando el anciano.

[Ah, ya entiendo. Tú estabas relacionado con esa niña.]

[¡No te rías! ¡Ella era muy amable y pura! ¡Tú simplemente acabaste con ella!]

[Oe, Oe, no lo hagas sonar peor de lo que es. Solo le di el descanso que ella misma me pidió. Si tanto la querías, debías saber qué era lo que deseaba en verdad. No todos se acostumbran a esto…]

[¿Acostumbrarse? Esto no es un problema. Tengo toda la vida para seguir creando todas mis bellas y puras esculturas.]

¿Esculturas…?

¿De qué esculturas ese anciano estaba hablando…?

En ese momento, cuando por fin entendí de qué estaba hablando el anciano, mi estómago dio otro vuelco. Las esculturas a las que se refería eran estatuas de cera hechas a partir de los cadáveres de más de veinte niñas que estaban acomodadas por toda la cueva. Pero ni siquiera eso era lo más perturbador del panorama.

La forma en que estaban inmortalizadas mórbidamente era lo más nauseabundo.

Las pobres e inocentes infantes estaban todas aun encerradas en jaulas con una expresión de horror y amargura. Aquel enfermo las había bañado en cera caliente mientras aun vivían y estaban cautivas en esas jaulas. El aire se me fue de los pulmones al pensar que Hana pudiera ser una de estas espantosas estatuas. Y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba revisando estatua por estatua.

No, por favor.

Que Hana no fuera una de estas niñas.

¡Por favor…!

[Al parecer te volviste loco ya… No es de extrañar, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?]

Preguntó Izaya interrumpiendo mi pánico en el proceso.

[Ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso importa? Voy a asesinarte y a purificar el alma de mi creación que arruinaste.]

[Es inútil hablar contigo. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejamos esto aquí?]

Izaya retrocedió un poco para mi sorpresa, las cosas se sentían que iban por mal camino. Lo mejor era que saliera antes de la cueva para que él pudiera escapar sin pensar que yo quedara atrapado con ese sujeto.

[Maestro, hay otro un intruso…]

Una voz adicional de una joven muy cerca de mí me dejó en evidencia. La chica antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar se me abalanzó con las claras intenciones de darme un mordisco. Me costó alejar su boca de mi cuello, pero al patearla sin más pude emprender mi huida.

[¡Izaya, ella no está aquí!]

[¿Qué…?]

Aun cuando grité aquello, Izaya no se movió de su lugar y continuó mirando al anciano a los ojos con desconfianza.

[Ya veo, así que andabas detrás de mi última adquisición. Pero lamento arruinarte la diversión. Ella no está aquí. Madame se la llevó hace dos noches… ¡Me indignó aquello, pero no se puede hacer nada con ella…!]

¿Madame…?

¿O sea que Hana…?

_¡Estaba aún viva hace dos días!_

Pensé con emoción.

Pero mi alegría no duró mucho, en cuestión de segundos pude ver como el cuerpo de Izaya se estrellaba contra el muro de la cueva. Su sangre se esparció por toda la superficie, dejando una brutal vista delante de mí. El anciano corrió hasta el lugar en donde había quedado tirado Izaya y con una sola mano lo levantó en el aire.

[O-Oye… ¿Vas a matarme? Sabes que no puedes. ¿Verdad?]

[Eso no me importa. Quiero verte al menos sufrir ahora que tú mismo has venido aquí.]

Izaya intentaba quitar la mano del loco anciano, pero parecía ser que él no tuviera nada de fuerza.

Esto no era normal.

¿Acaso Izaya no tenía la misma fuerza que esos otros individuos?

No lo entendía.

[Ven aquí, Kimiko. Puedes destrozarlo para entretenerte.]

La chica que antes me había intentado comer ahora estaba caminando hacia Izaya con un hacha. De inmediato, tomé la roca más grande que encontré para lanzarla hacia ellos, había que aprovechar que estaban pasando de mí por alguna razón. Por su parte, Izaya al ver la roca mordió al anciano para quitarse del camino de esta y así evitar ser golpeado también.

Lo sentía por la chica, pero era Izaya o ella.

En estas circunstancias mis prioridades eran muy claras.

[¡Casi me golpe-…!]

Izaya no siguió con sus quejas porque ahora lo había tomado por el brazo y lo arrastraba conmigo hacia el exterior. Si eran tan fuertes, esa roca podía ser nada para ellos, pero al menos nos daba algo de tiempo para alejarnos.

000

[Creo que no es una buena idea regresar al lugar de Ben.]

Izaya hizo un ademán para que dejara de llevarlo del brazo después de que hubiéramos recorrido muchos kilómetros por el temor de que nos pudieran estar siguiendo. Sentía que era una mala idea que paráramos, pero incluso yo estaba cansado de correr.

[¿Por qué…?]

Interrogué tirándome junto a un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

[Solo es precaución. No quiero involucrar a Ben en esto. Si yo puedo entrar al Bar… Tal vez ellos también puedan. Por eso…]

Ok, ahí estaba eso que no había entendido antes.

_“_ _¿Entonces no eres gay…? Ya sabes, por lo de bar._ _”_

_…_

_“_ _En realidad no. Solo viví ahí porque el alquiler es sumamente barato y cuando pasó ‘eso’, fue al único lugar al que pude volver a entrar por la noche._ _”_

…

[Por eso es que creo que deberíamos ir a mi escondite. No está tan lejos.]

Vi que él miró su reloj con preocupación, no faltaba más de una hora para el amanecer.

[Antes de eso… Explícame lo que ese anciano y tú estaban hablando. ¿Además por qué dijiste antes que solo podías entrar al Bar de Ben?]

[Puedo explicarte eso cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Claro, si es que quieres…]

No era difícil adivinar las dudas que me daban el ir hasta el lugar en donde Izaya se escondía todas las noches, prácticamente estaba entrando a la boca del lobo. Ni siquiera debía mencionar que acababa de escapar de la cueva de un loco que bañaba en cera caliente a sus víctimas dentro de sus jaulas. Debido a esto, una parte de mí temía encontrar algo más retorcido en la guarida de Izaya.

Lo que me llevaba a pensar…

[¿Izaya…? ¿Estás bien…?]

Detuve mis cavilaciones llenas de peligro al ver a Izaya respirando con dificultad, se estaba tocando el pecho con una expresión de dolor que me inquietaba. Entonces recordé el golpe que le había dado el anciano antes. Estaba por acercarme pero Izaya levantó la mano para detenerme.

[No te acerques… Solo…]

[Olvida las preguntas por ahora y dime hacia qué dirección está tu guarida. Allá hablaremos.]

Bien, no teníamos mucho tiempo para discutir. Izaya se estaba poniendo pálido y eso era una clara indicación que las cosas no estaban como siempre. Incluso en la pelea él había estado muy débil…

¿No se suponía que los de su tipo debían tener mucha fuerza?

Difícilmente, Izaya había pasado del promedio en ese momento.

[…]

Él no se negó, pero ya no parecía estar él mismo a gusto con su sugerencia inicial.

Tal parecía que estaba por descubrir algo muy importante…

000

[¿Dónde está…?]

[Shizu-chan… No puedo creer que no veas mi casa. Es decir, solo los inteligentes pueden verla…]

Contestó Izaya con toda la maldita seriedad del mundo. Imaginaba que yo tenía una expresión de incordio cuando lo dejé caer de mi espalda hacia el duro suelo como represalia de haber usado ese estúpido apodo y de paso esta tonta indicación.

[Eres un…]

Él ahogó un insulto mientras me miraba con indignación desde el piso, pero se tranquilizó para levantar su mano y señalarme hacia un árbol que parecía que estaba por caerse en cualquier momento.

[Ese árbol de ahí tiene una abertura en su base, en ese lugar hay una compuerta. Álzala rápido…] 

Ya los primeros rayos del sol estaban tocando las copas de los árboles más grandes. Hice lo que él me pidió y luego vi cómo se acercaba a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía hacia mi lugar. Y entonces alcé mi mano para evitar que llegara hasta la entrada.

[¿Q-Qué haces…?]

Izaya estaba aún más inquieto, podía leer en sus ojos el terror que sentía al no verse resguardado en ningún lugar.

[Al menos quiero saber por qué es necesario ocultarte… ¿Eres en verdad uno de ellos?]

Lo sé…

Era imbécil hacer esto, pero necesitaba calmar esa duda que unas simples palabras no podían lograr. Yo necesitaba hechos, no palabras; quería palpar la verdad por una vez en todos esos días. Sabía que Izaya podía entender eso viendo mi expresión de incertidumbre, si quería que confiara en él en verdad, entonces al menos debería empezar con eso.

Él suspiró antes de mirar hacia el hilo de luz que tocaba una parte del pasto.

[Ok, complaceré tu curiosidad…]

El primer dedo que tocó la luz comenzó a arder por el contacto. El fuego se iba extendiendo lentamente por la piel blanca, dejando solo partes negruzcas que empezaban a volverse cenizas. Él acercó más su brazo al rayo destructor, pero yo lo detuve antes de que siguiera haciéndose daño.

[Ya lo comprendo. P-Para por favor…]

Izaya sonrió y luego entró rápidamente al escondite con mi persona siguiéndole de cerca.

000

[Quédate aquí hasta que el sol ilumine todo. Yo tengo que dormirme ahora, pero volveré en la noche.]

[¿Contestarás mis preguntas en la noche…?]

[Si… Todas las que quieras. Así que nos vemos en la noche…]

Izaya caminó hacia un armario y se encerró ahí sin más. Por unos momentos escuché golpeteos hasta que el silencio inundó el ambiente y fue cuando supuse que Izaya se había dormido por completo. En ese instante, otra pregunta llegó a mi mente al pensar de qué manera podía dormir Izaya en un armario.

¿Por qué no se enterraba en el suelo como los demás?

Si se estudiaba el ambiente, no era ni cercano a estar en una fosa. Prácticamente estaba en un cuarto subterráneo de madera que se veía que tenía mucho tiempo. Al menos parecía que no se iba a derrumbar de repente porque la construcción era bastante firme para mi alivio.

[No está mal tener una curiosidad algo insaciable… Esto es algo que eventualmente tendré que saber… ¿Verdad?]

Me convencía cínicamente mientras estaba por abrir la puerta del armario. Los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a subir de intensidad al estar a centímetros de mi objetivo, lo que viera al otro lado podría cambiar mi concepción de todo o quizás no… No lo sabía, pero la duda de aquello era suficiente para carcomer mi alma.

Izaya era uno de ellos.

Aun así ahora sentía la angustia de saber que alguien que me estaba ayudando, pasaba por esta inusual situación.

Trataba de ponerme en su lugar.

¿Qué haría yo si fuera una de esas cosas?

¿Comería personas también?

¿Me mantendría cuerdo en tres años como Izaya estaba?

Además… ¿Izaya había comido personas…?

Esa pregunta me detuvo en mi lugar.

¡Ah, diablos!

Mis pensamientos se estaban revolviendo en mi mente.

No sé qué pensar ni qué hacer con respecto a Izaya.

Confiar o no simplemente seguirlo ciegamente de verdad.

Ya estaba confundido…

[¿Tiene sentido pensar todo eso frente a esta puerta…?]

¡Es cierto!

¡Solo tenía que entrar y ver! ¡Después podía responderme yo mismo esa larga lista de preguntas, maldición!

Abrí la puerta de una sola vez y lo que vi me dejó sin aire. Si, Izaya estaba aún adentro, pero no como lo acababa de ver hace unos minutos. Él era solamente… huesos. Todo el esqueleto de la persona que se la pasaba llamándome ‘Shizu-chan’ estaba descansando en el suelo en posición fetal como si tratara de protegerse de esa forma mientras dormía.   

Ahora… ¿Estaba dormido o quizás ya estaba muerto?

Ese era el dilema del asunto.

[Ah, diablos… Ya no quiero pensar lo que resta de la mañana.]

Era consolador saber que Izaya no podría lanzarme y comerme mientras dormía porque ahora era un costal de huesos en todo el sentido de la expresión…

000

Y llegó el mediodía conmigo todavía estando dentro de aquel extraño escondite. Como era de esperarse, Izaya seguía siendo solo puros huesos y eso me ponía en un estado de gran perturbación. Y pensar que hace unas horas me había estado llamando por un tonto sobrenombre y ahora no podía hablar ni moverse.

Nada de nada…

¿Volvería a ser él mismo en la noche…?

¿Y por qué tengo que esperar hasta la noche…?

Si bien, Izaya no se movería hasta entonces, yo podía tirar sus huesos a la intensa luz del mediodía y ver como estos se volvían cenizas en cuestión de minutos. Hasta ahí llegaría Orihara Izaya y yo me libraría de su existencia, de su peligrosidad y de sus emociones por mí. Serían tres pájaros de un solo tiro y solo tendría que hacer lo mismo con los demás caníbales de su especie. La única que quedaría en la lista era la mujer llamada Madame que tenía a Hana en su poder. Al final cuando la recuperara, escaparía de este horrible pueblo y haría lo posible para que nadie viniera jamás.

Si, sonaba genial el plan pero algo me decía que todo no podía ser tan sencillo, empezando por lo de eliminar aquí a Izaya.

Llevaba más o menos dos horas mirando los huesos mientras estaba sentado en el suelo.

¿Por qué demonios lo estaba pensando tanto?

Izaya no era alguien cercano… Si lo acababa aquí, lo demás sería más fácil.

[Diablos… Soy un idiota.]

Pasé mi mano por la cara y eché todo mi cabello hacia atrás por la exasperación de mis dudas. No podía hacerlo y eso ya era una declaración que no podía cambiarse. Veía como un gran error deshacerme de Izaya de esta forma tan rastrera y cobarde por el simple hecho de conocerlo. Tal vez era alguien que detestaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pero sospechaba que ya me había acostumbrado a tener a una persona como él muy cerca por más difícil que fuera creer, incluso para mí.

Si fuera alguien desconocido, obviamente no lo pensaría dos veces.

[Creo que iré donde Ben…]

Mi estómago exigía el desayuno y yo no se lo seguiría negando. Por ahora esta sería la tarea que llevaría toda la prioridad para ser satisfecha.

000

Los movimientos repentinos dentro del closet me indicaron que Izaya ya estaba de vuelta. Según mi reloj, eran alrededor de las siete y media de la noche. Me parecía que aquella hora parecía ser la predilecta por todos para despertar o quizás había algún secreto tras esto. Con esto en mente, encendí mi linterna e iluminé la puerta del armario para ver como Izaya salía de ahí.

[Vaya, qué recibimiento~.]

Izaya se tapó un poco la cara para evitar la luz que podía estar cegándolo por no estar acostumbrado a ella. Cuando se acercó hasta mi posición pude vislumbrar la expresión de duda y sorpresa mezclada en su rostro. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Izaya le asombraba estar todavía vivo cuando me había tenido que revelar su debilidad en la mañana. Quizás hasta pensó antes de caer dormido que yo echaría sus huesos al exterior para eliminarlo.

Pues Izaya, lo pensé durante dos horas~.

[¿No te gusta?]

Respondí con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la linterna encendida en el suelo para iluminar el cuarto como si fuera una lámpara.

[Debo admitir que me alegra en cierta forma…]

[¿Y entonces…? ¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber?]

[Ya que sigo vivo… ¿Por qué no?]

Ahora que miraba bien a Izaya, no tenía ninguno de los golpes que había recibido él en la madrugada. Ni siquiera la sangre estaba presente en su ropa. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de Izaya quien parecía estar leyendo las inquietudes que estaban en mi cabeza.

[No te preocupes, también te explicaré esto. Es mejor que recuerdes cada detalle de lo que estoy por contarte. Tal vez vaya a serte útil si vamos a ir tras Madame~.]

Los dedos pálidos de Izaya se apropiaron lentamente de mi barbilla para que no me despegara de su campo de visión.

[¿Quién es ella exactamente…?]

[Es alguien que podría destruir tu futuro si no tienes cuidado~.]

La boca del idiota estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, pero aun así no me molesté en alejarlo. Él era como las arenas movedizas; entre más luchabas con ellas, más quedabas atrapado.

[Lo tendré en mente, así que comienza a contar.]

Con estas palabras, la sonrisa de aquel ser se ensanchó aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora Izaya nos revelará más sobre el misterio de Camille en el siguiente capítulo ~D8.


End file.
